Keep Me, I'm Yours
by Nawtee-Angel
Summary: The end has arrived. Or has it?
1. Wake Up

Author's Note: To understand this story, you must've read "Notice Me" before reading this. I don't own anything except for the character of Skye Alexander and her family and friends. The wrestlers own themselves and Vince McMahon owns the WWE. I don't own any music mentioned in this either. The artists own it and yadi-yada. The cat named Snicklefritz is from 'Big Comfy Couch'. Nickelodeon owns Spongebob! And I don't own anything so I won't make this long. I just need to say that I'm doing this for fun! Yeah, yeah. You've probably heard that speech a million times so, I'll shut up now and proceed with the story.  
  
There was still one week left of summer and Skye Alexander was wasting it away by sleeping. She laid in her bed, dressed in her Spongebob Squarepants pajamas and her eyes closed, dreaming. Her red hair spilled over her pillow, as she dreamed with a smile on her face. Everything was going well in her dream land when all of a sudden, she was awoken by the sound of her alarm clock. Skye popped up, her eyes still closed. 'Wait a minute...I didn't even set the alarm!' She thought as she opened her hazel eyes to see her boyfriend, Randy Orton standing there with a smirk on his face. She groaned as he laughed. There he stood, dressed in a plain white t-shirt and a pair of blue jean shorts. His brown hair was spiked up with gel and his light blue eyes seemed to shine in the morning sunlight. Skye looked at the alarm clock. It read nine-thirty. She picked up her fluffy white pillow and tossed it at Randy, who caught it in the air and jumped on the bed, hitting her with the pillow. She laughed as he placed his arms around her and kissed her on the forehead. "Good morning." He greeted with a smile. She looked up at his grinning face.  
  
"Good morning? Randy, it's nine-thirty and it's summer! I want to sleep." Skye whined, as he laughed.  
  
"There's only one week left of summer Skye and I don't want you to waste it by sleeping. Come on, let's go to the park today." Randy suggested, running his fingers through his girlfriend's hair. She smiled.  
  
"Fine. Who let you in anyways?" She asked, crawling out of her bed. Randy continued to sit on the bed, his back leaned against her poster-plastered wall.  
  
"Who else?" He replied, smiling. Skye rolled her eyes.  
  
"Petra! She's the only person who would be up at this time of day. Oh, except for you!" She laughed, sticking her tongue out at him. He chuckled and shrugged.  
  
"I couldn't help it. I guess I'm still used to waking up early for summer football practices." Randy answered, his voice getting softer. His light blue eyes fell and began looking at the ground. Skye felt her heart break, along with Randy's. Right after Skye and Randy had started going out, the school treated him weirdly and he was kicked off of the football team. Randy still had a passion for football, even though he didn't talk about it anymore. Skye just knew that her boyfriend still wanted to be on the team. She grabbed her towel out of her closet and a change of clothes.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower. I'll be out in fifteen minutes." She told him, as he finally looked up.  
  
"Okay. I'll go hang with Petra. I'll see you in a few." He told her, kissing her on the cheek. She gave him a smile as he left the room. Skye followed, but made her way to the bathroom.  
  
Downstairs in the family room, Petra Alexander was watching "Dora The Explorer" when she saw Randy Orton standing in the doorway. "Hey Randy. Where's Skye?" She asked, looking at her sister's boyfriend.  
  
"Hey. She's in the shower. Mind if I hang out with you?" He asked, as she nodded. Randy made his way over to the black leather sofa and began watching "Dora The Explorer" with Petra.  
  
"Elena is my..." Dora began to say, as the choices popped up. "Amiga, Abuela or Artista?" She asked, as Petra shouted the answer.  
  
"Amiga!" The seven year old sang, as Randy laughed. Petra was smart for a seven year old, and was entering the third grade, instead of the second.  
  
"Amiga! Elena is my amiga!" Dora chanted, as Petra giggled. As soon as there was a commercial break, Randy and Petra heard a knock on the wall. They turned their heads to see Skye standing there, dressed in a white wife-beater, but a girl's version of it and a pair of black jeans. Her red hair was on two mini buns at the top of her head, with red wisps of hair sticking out.   
  
"Hola, amigos." Skye said, laughing. Petra waved as Skye walked over to the couch.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Randy asked, as she nodded. Skye pulled her boyfriend up off the couch. "Okay, bye Petra." He said, taking Skye by the hand and leading her over to the door.  
  
"Bye Sis." Skye told her, as the young girl waved to the couple and then went back to watching her TV show. Skye and Randy put on their shoes and walked out of the door.   
  
The sun was shining brightly, but the day hadn't turn into a major heatwave just yet. There was still a slight breeze in the air, making everything crisp and cool. It was now almost ten o'clock in the morning and not a lot of people were out. There was Skye's neighbor, Mr. Malenko out walking his dog and there were a couple of little kids that Skye didn't know playing hopscotch. Randy and Skye walked along, as Skye looked around the area. "You see? Nobody's out here! It's too early." She told him, as he looked down at her and placed his arm over her shoulder.   
  
"Not around here, anyways. And who cares if nobody's out here? Since when did you care about what other people do?" He questioned, causing Skye to shut up. He was right. She didn't care what other people did. Except for Randy. Randy was her life and Skye was his life. After the school had figured out the whole connection between the two, they just brushed them off. At first, it was hard because Randy wanted to be accepted, but Skye taught him that if they had each other, they wouldn't need anything or anybody else. And she was right. Randy Orton felt complete with Skye Alexander. The couple had been going out for ten months now, ever since October at the homecoming dance. What a night that was.   
  
The couple walked along, silent for a few minutes until Skye broke it by asking Randy, "What are you thinking?" She laced her fingers with his as he began to answer.  
  
"About us. About how hard it was at first and about how you taught me that if we have each other, then we don't need anything else. And you're right." He replied, as she gave him a small smile.  
  
"I love you." She said to him.  
  
"I love you too." Randy replied, placing a soft kiss on her lips before entering the park. 


	2. I Still Want To

Author's Note: To understand this story, you must've read "Notice Me" before reading this. I don't own anything except for the character of Skye Alexander and her family and friends. The wrestlers own themselves and Vince McMahon owns the WWE. I don't own any music mentioned in this either. The artists own it and yadi-yada. The cat named Snicklefritz is from 'Big Comfy Couch'. Nickelodeon owns Spongebob! And I don't own anything so I won't make this long. I just need to say that I'm doing this for fun! Yeah, yeah. You've probably heard that speech a million times so, I'll shut up now and proceed with the story.  
  
Randy and Skye entered the park, looking around. Randy stopped in his tracks, looking at something in the distance. Skye noticed that he had stopped and directed her attention to what he was looking at. She then looked at Randy, who wasn't paying attention at the moment and had seemed stricken with heartbreak. Skye took his hand and held it, but he didn't seem to notice because he was staring into the distance. She watched intentively as his eyes showed signs that he wanted to be there so badly. Skye wrapped her arm around Randy and looked up at him. His whole face was littered with emotion. Skye could feel that his skin was tense, a feeling of want. She watched with him, dreading it, but she knew that he wanted it.  
  
"How bad do you want it?" She asked, as he looked down at her, snapping out of his trance.  
  
"Uh...I don't want to." He lied, trying to hide his emotions. Skye gave him a stern look.  
  
"You liar. I know you want to." She said to him, as he pretended to not be interested.  
  
"No, I don't." Randy Orton told her, trying his best to keep it all inside.  
  
"Yes, you do." Skye fought back, knowing that it was the truth. Randy released himself from Skye's grip and began to walk off. She followed him, not letting him get far. She stood infront of him, with her arms crossed. "You want it. I can see it in your eyes." She said, looking up at him. He closed his eyes for a second and then looked down at his girlfriend.  
  
"I don't!" He called out, fighting his real emotions inside. It felt like an emotional war at the moment.  
  
"Liar."  
  
"I'm not lieing."  
  
"Yes, you are. Randy, I can see it. I know you want to." Skye Alexander stated, seeing that her boyfriend really wasn't ready to give up his feelings.  
  
"I don't want to, Skye. I'm not lieing." He fibbed, hoping that she would pick up on it. What was he thinking? His girlfriend was way smarter than that.  
  
"Bullshit!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air. "I know you do."  
  
"No." He said, plain as day. Skye looked away, but at the corner of her eye she could see Randy looking over at the same thing he was looking at before.  
  
"Why don't you just..." Skye trailed off because Randy cut her off.  
  
"It's old news. The relationship between us is over. I have you now." He told her, placing his hands on her waist. Skye's hazel eyes met with Randy's light blue ones.  
  
"I know. But, your relationship isn't over. I know that you want to do it, so badly." Skye said to him, leaning her head against his chest. Randy began stroking Skye's head, keeping his emotions from going into overdrive.  
  
"I don't. You're all I want." He whispered into her ear. She smiled and held him tightly.  
  
"I love you, Randy."  
  
"I love you too, Skye." He said, biting his lip. The couple were silent for a few minutes, just holding each other in the park. People milled around them, taking their morning jogs and all that good excercise stuff. Randy looked out into the distance again. Just watching it made him want to weep. Soon, he was unable to keep his emotions in check. Skye just listened to him breath, feeling his chest move up and down. He was breathing heavily. Randy held onto Skye tightly, watching. His breathing got heavier as his light blue eyes began to fill up with tears. Skye didn't notice until she felt something fall on her head. She placed her slender hand there and felt it was wet. She then looked up to see Randy Orton with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Randy, are you okay?" She asked, her voice full of concern. Randy's bottom lip began to tremble a bit, but he kept his composure. He stopped crying and wiped his tears again. He took a deep breath.  
  
"Skye...I want to play football."  
  
Author's Note2: Sorry for the short one! Don't forget to review! 


	3. Catching Up With The Past and Beating It...

Author's Note: To understand this story, you must've read "Notice Me" before reading this. I don't own anything except for the character of Skye Alexander and her family and friends. The wrestlers own themselves and Vince McMahon owns the WWE. I don't own any music mentioned in this either. The artists own it and yadi-yada. The cat named Snicklefritz is from 'Big Comfy Couch'. Nickelodeon owns Spongebob! And I don't own anything so I won't make this long. I just need to say that I'm doing this for fun! Yeah, yeah. You've probably heard that speech a million times so, I'll shut up now and proceed with the story. *I've been hit with a case of writer's block and I'm trying to pull through, so if this chapter sucks...please don't stop reading! I'll try to make the others better.*  
  
"Then, why don't you?"  
  
"They kicked me off, remember? Do you know how much it hurts to be kicked off something you love doing?" He asked, his body flooded with emotions such as angst.  
  
"Do you know who you're talking to Randy? I've been kicked out of everything. I know how much it hurts." She replied, biting her lip. Randy looked down at Skye, his eyes narrowed.  
  
"This is different." He answered, now sort of glaring at her. "How?"  
  
Skye asked, developing goose bumps because of the stare Randy was giving her. "It just is. Football was my life. I've been playing it since I was four and I get kicked off the team? Why?" Randy Orton questioned, not really looking at Skye. He looked at her in the corner of his eye as she stared at the ground.  
  
"Because of me." She answered quietly. She gave the green grass a stomp with her right foot and continued staring at it. She couldn't gather up the courage to look at Randy right now. He seemed cold, like it was all Skye's fault that he wasn't on the football team anymore. "It's all my fault. I'm sorry." She apologized. Randy placed his arms around her.  
  
"It's not your fault, Skye. Whatever you say, it's not your fault. I love you and if I'm not allowed to be on the team then I won't." He told her. She leaned her head against his chest.  
  
"Awww! So sweet!" A too familiar voice gushed from behind Randy. Randy was taller than Skye, so she didn't see who it was before. The couple turned around to see Randy's ex-football friends Hunter Hearst Helmsley and Billy Kidman. Both were going to be seniors when the school year started the following week. Billy and Hunter were in the practice football uniforms, smirking. Hunter had the football tucked underneath his arm. Billy placed his hands on his hips, looking at Randy and Skye. Hunter was the one who spoke. Randy held onto Skye. "How are Mr. and Mrs. Loser doing?" Hunter asked, causing Kidman to crack up. Randy scowled.  
  
"Shut up, Hunter!" He said, his face started to heat up.  
  
"Are you going to make me?" Hunter asked, taunting him.  
  
"I don't think he can, Trips. He's too much of a loser to do that." Billy Kidman stated, getting laughs from Hunter. Skye just glared at Kidman because she remembered the time where he had beaten her up. Kidman shot Skye a dirty look. "What are you staring at, freak?" He asked, as she glared at him.  
  
"I just can't seem to figure it out...which one of you two is the ugliest? Hunter because of his big ass nose? Or you Billy, because your nose is a beak!" Skye snapped back, as Randy grinned. His girlfriend was always good with the comebacks.  
  
"Why, you little!" Hunter yelled, making a move towards Skye. She stood there, ready for him when Randy stepped inbetween the two of them. He held his hands out, seperating them.  
  
"Stop! Hunter, you are not going to touch my girlfriend." Randy told him, pointing his finger at his former friend.  
  
"Then tell your girlfriend to shut the hell up." Hunter demanded, his nose flaring in rage. It seemed like steam was pouring out of his nostrils. (Author's Note2: That's A LOT of steam! LOL!)   
  
"No, she can say what she wants, but you're not going to lay a finger on her. Nobody is." Randy Orton stated as Skye stood behind him.  
  
"See what she's done to you, Orton? She's changed you." Billy told him, as Hunter nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yeah. She has changed me. She's changed me into a better person. I'm not picking on people anymore, like how I used to when I hung out with you. What's the use? It didn't get me anywhere." He explained.  
  
"It did for us. It kept us on the football team!" Hunter commented, as Billy Kidman's jaw dropped.  
  
"OH! DISS!" Kidman called out, and now it was time for Randy to get mad. Randy couldn't stand them at all and he took a swing at his ex-friend, connecting with his jaw. Hunter stumbled back a few steps, holding his jaw.  
  
"You bitch!" Hunter shouted, tackling Randy. Skye moved out of the way as the two begin going at it. Randy was getting the better of Hunter at the moment, punching him numerous times. Hunter then rolled Randy Orton over, punching him numerous times. Skye tried prying the two apart, but Billy Kidman pulled her off. She elbowed him in the face. He held his face with one hand and grabbed her by the hair with another. He yanked at her hair, throwing her down onto the ground. Skye jumped back up and tackled Kidman to the ground, slapping and punching him after doing so. Randy had rolled Hunter over, gotten to his feet and was now stomping away at him. After Hunter was down, Randy pulled Skye off of Billy Kidman and led her out of the park. The two football players laid on the ground. Billy wasn't that beaten up, Skye had his caused his nose to bleed from her elbow to the face. Hunter, on the other hand was majorly hurt and was ready to seek revenge on Randy and Skye.  
  
Randy Orton and Skye Alexander walked the streets. Randy's lip was busted by a few punches from Hunter, but Skye came out of the fight unscarred. Her white wifebeater had a couple of grass stains, but that was the most of it. Randy on the other hand was also holding his ribs, due to be kneed by Hunter. Randy was walking slowly, almost limping. Skye noticed and stopped. Randy held onto his ribs, trying to breath. It hurt a lot. "Randy? Is everything all right?" Skye asked, worried. Her boyfriend didn't look too good.  
  
"My ribs hurt like a bitch." He replied, stopping to catch his breath.   
  
"Do you want me to go find a payphone and call your parents? Maybe they should take you to the hospital." She suggested, seeing that her boyfriend was in a lot of pain.  
  
"Could you? I'd do it myself, but it hurts to walk." He answered, looking at her gratefully.  
  
"Sure. Stay here, I'll be right back." She smiled, walking off to find a payphone.  
  
"Where else would I go? I can't move!" He replied, laughing. He then stopped because it hurt his ribs too much. Skye laughed to herself as she walked down the street and over to a phone booth. She dug a quarter out of her pocket and began to dial Randy's phone number. Out of the corner of her eye, in the clear phone booth she witnessed a too familiar tall and skinny blonde girl approach Randy.  
  
Stacy Keibler noticed Randy Orton standing on the street, with a busted lip while holding his ribs. She smirked and remembered her saying "This isn't over" at the homecoming dance in October. Now was her chance. His girlfriend, Skye Alexander seemed nowhere in sight. She slowly walked over to him, dressed in a pair of tight light blue lowrise jeans and a white halter top, with a keyhole cut. On her feet were white sneakers. She walked over to Randy, a bit behind him. "Hey Randy. What happened?" She asked, surprising him. He turned around to see Stacy Keibler standing there, a look of concern on her face.  
  
"Stace! Hey. Yeah, I'll be okay." He answered, taking her looks in. 'Skye still looks better.' He thought to himself.  
  
"Are you sure? Who did this to you? Was it Skye?" She happened to ask. She inched closer to him, placing her slender hand on his shoulder. Randy shook his head.  
  
"No. It wasn't Skye. I just got into a fight, that's all." He explained, wishing that she'd go away.  
  
"Awww. Poor you. I've got to go. I'll see you later." Stacy said to him, kissing him on the lips before spinning on her heel and walking off.  
  
"Ahem." Skye said, clearing her throat. Randy turned around and saw her with her arms crossed, a stern look on her face. 


	4. A New Year and A New Problem

Author's Note: To understand this story, you must've read "Notice Me" before reading this. I don't own anything except for the character of Skye Alexander and her family and friends. The wrestlers own themselves and Vince McMahon owns the WWE. I don't own any music mentioned in this either. The artists own it and yadi-yada. The cat named Snicklefritz is from 'Big Comfy Couch'. Nickelodeon owns Spongebob! And I don't own anything so I won't make this long. I just need to say that I'm doing this for fun! Yeah, yeah. You've probably heard that speech a million times so, I'll shut up now and proceed with the story. *I'm still going through writer's block and I'm trying my best to work through it. I hope this chapter is good!* Thanks for the reviews!  
  
"What the hell was that?" Skye Alexander asked, her usually pale face growing red. Randy's light blue eyes grew wide and his skin grew pale, as if he had seen a ghost. He swallowed what felt like a lump of brick that got stuck in his throat and began to explain.  
  
"It's not what it looks like! She kissed me." He explained, hoping that she wouldn't blow her top.  
  
  
  
"Why didn't you push her away?" She questioned, her arms still crossed. She had no intent on releasing her arms either, unless it was to strangle Randy.  
  
"She did it too fast. I had no time to react. Skye, I don't want her. I want you and I have you. Please Skye, believe me. I would never kiss her." He told her, as she glared at him. Skye shook her head at her boyfriend. With Randy's history of dating a lot of girls in the past, she wasn't sure if she would trust him.  
  
"How am I supposed to trust you?" Skye asked, her eyes zooming themselves in on his. He gulped and held his ribs in pain. They still hurt like hell.  
  
"Please, trust me. I would never do that to you." He said, just when a honking horn was heard. Randy and Skye directed their attention to a blue van. The driver was Bob Orton, Randy's father. He pulled up at the curb and stuck his head out of the open window.  
  
  
  
"Hey guys! Let me get you into the car, Randy." Mr. Orton said, getting out of the car. He helped his son into the front seat. Randy put on his seatbelt and looked at Skye, sorrow in his eyes. Skye glared at him. Mr. Orton then turned to the red-headed girl. "Are you coming along Skye? Or I could give you a lift home." He suggested, stepping into his van. Skye shook her head and replied politely,  
  
"That's okay, Mr. Orton. I'll just walk home. Bye!" She gave them a sickingly sweet smile and walked off. Of course, the smile was one-hundred percent fake and Randy Orton knew that. Mr. Orton then got into the car and began driving to the hospital.  
  
A couple of days later, the school year began. Randy Orton was lucky and came out of the hospital with only cracked ribs. He was practically knocked over when he was getting off the bus by Rikishi Phatu and Paul Wright, also known as The Big Show. Those two were the biggest guys in the entire school, along with a couple of others. Randy noticed that Skye wasn't on the bus. He sighed and carried his back pack with one hand, walking through the doors of Vincent K. McMahon High. Randy walked by a couple of his old friends, Hunter, Rob Van Dam and Billy Kidman. He ignored them as they snickered at him. Randy caught sight of Hunter's small black eye and continued walking. He was glad that he had given it to Hunter, but he was upset that Skye wasn't talking to him.  
  
Skye Alexander stepped out of the passenger's side of her mother Desirae's red corvette. She waved to her mother and her little sister who was in the back seat. Skye slung her back pack over her shoulder and looked around at the school. She recognized most people, except for some of the freshmen. One of the freshmen, a little asian boy was standing by the door, being guarded by two very large asian men. He was spraying some sort of green mist at the school walls. Skye gave him a weird look and then continued into the school. As she walked in, she saw two very familiar people. They were Dawn and Matthew, her ex-friends. Matthew glared at Skye, dressed in a large grey sweatshirt and baggy blue jeans as Dawn pretended to be interested in the contents on her locker. Out of the corner of Dawn's eye, she watched Skye walk down the hallway. Skye paid no attention to the pair and made her way to her own locker. Skye spun the dial of her locker, as memories flashed through her head.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Hey guys! What'd you do?" Randy asked, brushing off his regret for what he did to Skye.  
  
"You'll see." Ric told him, as Hunter snickered. The trio went to the cafeteria to grab something to eat.  
  
Skye had skipped the third period and fourth. She had Math and Science. The two courses she had with Randy Orton. Skye Alexander walked into the school, this time everybody had forgotten about her and ignored her. She liked it better that way. Skye approached her locker, spinning the dial. As she opened her locker, Randy Orton, Ric Flair and Triple H were all down the hall, watching her. The door of the locker opened and out came a surge of red paint, landing right in Skye's face. It didn't stop there. The hall was filled with laughter as more paint spilled out, a bucket of blue came down on her head and yellow squirted out. She grabbed her backpack and quickly ran out of the school. Quicker than she had ever ran before. Skye Alexander ran all the way home.   
  
Back at the school, the whole school had witnessed the ordeal with Skye and everybody was applauding Ric and Hunter. Everybody except for Randy Orton. Billy Kidman, Torrie Wilson's boyfriend had fallen to the ground laughing at what happened.   
  
Skye was at home, in the bathroom. She was covered in paint as she began to strip off her clothes. Tears were racing down her face, mixing in with the paint. She jumped into the shower, mixing the water, paint and tears as everything went down the drain. It had taken Skye a whole hour to get everything off. She came out of the shower and changed into her pajamas. Her family's life went on as they didn't notice her. She went to her room and laid in bed, with her cat in her arms. Snicklefritz was purring softly as Skye stroke his head. "Why does it have to be like this? Why can't I be like everyone else?" She asked, as if the cat could answer. All Snicklefritz did was rub his nose on Skye and kept her company. But, she wanted something else. And that something else didn't want her.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
Skye shook her head and shoved the thoughts to the back of her mind. She wouldn't let that happen again. That was one of the worst days of her life. As she was shoving her books into her locker, she felt an eerie presence around her. Turning around, she almost dropped her books. There he stood, a person a part of her past. Somebody who had helped her, but dropped her. That person was Jeff Hardy. He was a senior now and his hair was just one color at the moment: Green. Jeff stood there, dressed in a bright yellow t-shirt and a pair of black baggy cargo pants with white stitching on them. He ran his painted black fingernails through his hair was he looked at Skye. He then said,  
  
"Um...hi."  
  
"Hi." She replied, stuffing her binder and pencil case into her back pack. Skye slammed her locker shut and began walking off, leaving Jeff by her locker. Jeff didn't get the message and began following Skye.  
  
"Wait!" He called out, chasing after her. She spun on the heel of her sneaker and almost collided with her ex-boyfriend.  
  
  
  
"What is it, Jeff? I need to get to class." She said, trying her best to leave him. He wouldn't let her go.  
  
"We need to talk." He told her, running his hands through his hair again. He took her by the arm and pulled her over to the corner. Jeff then scanned the area and found nobody paying attention to them.  
  
"About what?" Skye asked, annoyed. She really didn't want to be near Jeff.   
  
"You. And me." He explained, staring her straight in the eyes.  
  
"What about us, Jeff? We're over. We've been over for a long time."  
  
"I know. But I want you back." He answered, his voice growing softer. Skye could not believe her ears. Was this for real? Jeff Hardy wanted her back. Why now?  
  
"What the hell? Why are you telling me this now?" Skye questioned, confused. Why is Jeff doing this all now?  
  
  
  
"Because...I didn't have the guts to do it back then. I had to work up the courage. It took me all Summer to really plan this out after working up the courage and I'm doing it now. Please, Skye. Take me back." Jeff begged, a look of sadness in his eyes. He placed his hands together, as if he was praying. Skye shook her head.  
  
"No. I'm with Randy now." She told him, walking away. Jeff was getting fed up.  
  
  
  
"Is that right?! Then what the hell is he doing with Stacy Keibler?!" Jeff practically shouted. Skye spun around, her hazel eyes catching her boyfriend Randy and Stacy Keibler together, talking awfully close. She felt as if her heart had shattered into a million pieces. 


	5. Trouble In The School Cafeteria

Author's Note: To understand this story, you must've read "Notice Me" before reading this. I don't own anything except for the character of Skye Alexander and her family and friends. The wrestlers own themselves and Vince McMahon owns the WWE. I don't own any music mentioned in this either. The artists own it and yadi-yada. The cat named Snicklefritz is from 'Big Comfy Couch'. Nickelodeon owns Spongebob! And I don't own anything so I won't make this long. I just need to say that I'm doing this for fun! Yeah, yeah. You've probably heard that speech a million times so, I'll shut up now and proceed with the story. Thanks for the great reviews! Oh yeah, please check out "Trish Stratus: Diva Wanted Dead" because if I don't get any reviews for the latest chapter, I might not continue and I want to continue! Loodidoodidah~!  
  
Stacy Keibler was super-close to Randy Orton, only an inch or two of air between their two bodies. She was caressing his face and smiling, as Randy just watched, too shocked to move. She came closer to him, whispering in his ear. "I want you." Her ultra-sexy and soft voice told him.  
  
"I'm with Skye, Stacy. I can't have you." He told her, trying to push her away. She clung on to him, her hand now on his neck.   
  
"Why not? She doesn't have to know." Stacy whispered, sending chills down his spine.  
  
"We're in a school hallway, Stace. She's bound to find out." Randy told her, as she pressed his body against hers and kissed his neck. Before he could react, somebody came up behind him.  
  
"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Randy pushed Stacy off of him, and spun around. Skye was standing there, her feet planted on the ground firmly and her fists clenched. She glared at Randy, her face turning red.  
  
"Skye!" He said, shocked out of his socks. Skye crossed her arms over her chest, putting her weight on her back foot.  
  
"I'm surprised you even know my name. How the hell could you do this to me?" She asked, her eyes shooting daggers at him. Stacy stood behind Randy, smiling smugly at Skye. Randy didn't see her.  
  
"Skye, it's not what you think it is." He replied, in hopes that she'd believe him. "Oh, really? I think you and her were making out in the hallways! Right infront of me! That's what I think it is. And I believe what I think it was, is the truth. I'm right, aren't I?"  
  
The angry red head questioned, as Stacy Keibler stepped in. "Damn straight." The beautiful blonde replied.  
  
"See?!" Skye shouted, ready to burst.  
  
"Stay out of this, Stacy! You've already caused enough trouble. I hate you. I don't want to be with you." Randy told her, giving her an icy glare. Stacy smirked and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"That's not what you said last night, Randy." She replied, as the whole hallway of students who were watching gasped. Skye's eyes went wide. They looked like they were going to burst out of their sockets.  
  
"BASTARD!" Skye screamed, stepping forward to Randy. With lightning quick speed, she extended her arm and proceeded to smack him across the face. The slap was heard throughout the whole school. The crowd gasped again as Randy held his face. It stung worse than being stung by a bee. Skye spun on her heel, storming off to her first class.  
  
She entered Ms. Jazz's Biology classroom, the first student to arrive. Skye Alexander took a seat at the very back of the room, a place where she was used to being. Ready to snap at any moment, she darted her eyes all over the classroom. A couple of other students had walked in, Christian the whiny blonde, Amy Dumas the school's female daredevil and...Randy Orton the school's biggest jerk at the moment. Skye had completely forgotten that Randy was in her Biology class. She blew a piece of hair out of her face as he looked around the classroom. He spotted Skye sitting in the back, but he obviously couldn't sit beside her. She would bite his head off. He finally took a seat in the middle row at the right side of the class. Everybody knew why, even the teachers. Gossip spread quickly at Vincent K. and this time, it had made its way all the way over to the Teacher's Lounge.   
  
Ms. Jazz watched the students as they walked in from her desk at the front. She especially kept her eye on Randy and Skye, in hopes that they wouldn't disrupt the class by fighting during a lesson. Her brown eyes watched the clock as it went from 8:29 to 8:30. The bell rang and the students who had just came in scrambled to their seats. She got up from her desk and stood infront of it. Class began.  
  
First period flew by and so did second period. Skye was glad for second period because she didn't have Randy in that class. She was in History while he was in Woodwork. It was now lunch time and things were going to get tough. Skye and Randy were so accquainted to spending their lunch times together, sitting in the cafeteria. Now it was to be totally different. Randy Orton entered the cafeteria and headed directly towards the lunch line, avoiding the looks people were giving him as much as possible. As he walked by his former table, everybody there began to whisper. The table was still filled with football players and cheerleaders and it was still smack dab in the middle of the cafeteria. Almost all the same people were there, besides Braiden Alexander, Ric Flair, Dwayne Johnson and a couple of other seniors. Rob Van Dam was now a senior and he was still doing gross things with his food. This time, he was eating a rotten orange whole. Peel and all. The table full of popular students gagged, but also cheered him on. Randy went through the line and got his food. He spotted an empty table and walked towards it. It was the only empty table left.   
  
Skye Alexander walked through the doors of the cafeteria, one of the places that she hated most in the school. That and the girl's bathroom. She walked past everybody, not paying any attention. As she walked by the popular kids' table, she heard a couple of girls snickering and whispering. Skye rolled her eyes at the cheerleaders and headed over to the line. Torrie Wilson and Jackie Gayda watched her walk off. Jackie was a sophmore and Torrie was a senior. Jackie leaned over to Torrie and whispered in her ear, "How does she have the nerve to wear those ugly clothes? I wouldn't be caught dead in them!" Torrie laughed and nodded in agreement. She then stuck her fork into her super-tiny salad and continued to chat away. Skye approached the end of the lunch line, which seemed extra long because people were always gawking at her. She scowled at one freshmen who was staring at her and he cowered in his seat, concentrating on his food once again. After about ten minutes, Skye finally got her food and was looking for a table to sit at. Her hazel eyes searched the area, and they came upon an empty table. Well, it was almost empty. There was only one person sitting there. That person was Randy Orton.  
  
Randy saw Skye looking in his direction. Half of him wanted to beg her to come sit with him, but the other half of him told him to not do anything because if she came over, she'd probably rip his head off. He stuffed the last bit of his ham and cheese sandwich in his mouth and washed it down with a sip of milk. He looked at her for two seconds and then looked away. He looked at her again for two seconds and then looked away. He did this six times before just looking away.   
  
Jeff Hardy was sitting with Trish Stratus, Amy Dumas -who were both juniors-, and Shannon Moore who was a sophmore this year. He spotted Skye looking for a place to sit and looked at his friends. They weren't really paying attention, they were making plans for going to the movies the upcoming weekend. Jeff waved his arm in the air. "Skye!" He shouted. She looked over. "Come sit here!" He told her, as Shannon Moore looked over at Jeff. Jeff flicked his straw at the young blonde and waved Skye over.   
  
Skye Alexander looked at Jeff and then at Randy. After debating with herself for a moment, she decided to head over to the table of Jeff Hardy. Randy Orton watched her out of the corner of his light blue eyes, as they began to grow darker out of sadness. He drank the last of his milk, but was hardly able to swallow it because of the pain it caused him to watch Skye walk over to Jeff Hardy. His heart sank to the bottom of the ocean floor. 


	6. A Heartfelt Talk With Dad

Author's Note: To understand this story, you must've read "Notice Me" before reading this. I don't own anything except for the character of Skye Alexander and her family and friends. The wrestlers own themselves and Vince McMahon owns the WWE. I don't own any music mentioned in this either. The artists own it and yadi-yada. The cat named Snicklefritz is from 'Big Comfy Couch'. Nickelodeon owns Spongebob! And I don't own anything so I won't make this long. I just need to say that I'm doing this for fun! Yeah, yeah. You've probably heard that speech a million times so, I'll shut up now and proceed with the story.  
  
The first week of school was a doozy. It was now Saturday and Randy Orton was helping his father wash the family's van. It was still early, about nine o'clock in the morning. The air was brisk as Randy sprayed water into the bucket and then poured some soap into it. He was dressed in a grey "Vincent K. McMahon High" sweatshirt with a pair of grey sweatpants. His brown hair was a massive mess with no gel in it. In fact, he had just woken up five minutes ago. Mr. Orton was coming out of the garage, sponges and rags in hand. Randy dropped the hose and caught the green sponge that his father threw at him. He dipped it into the bucket, mixing up the soap and water. As he did so, his father walked up to him. "Son, what's going on?" Bob Orton asked, as his son's head shot up. He could see that his son was going to lie.  
  
"Nothing." Randy replied, quickly getting back to mixing the bucket. Randy suddenly became very alert. His father gave him a light tap on the shoulder and he jumped, almost knocking over the bucket. Randy stood up, the soapy sponge in hand and began lathering up the blue van. Bob watched his son, seeming so concentrated on washing the car. Other times, Randy hated washing the car. Now it looked to be his main priority. Bob observed his son as he lathered the van also. Randy seemed concentrate on one spot. His light blue eyes became intense as he stared at it. Randy rubbed the spot in a circular motion, not really concentrating on any other spot of the car.  
  
"If you don't stop rubbing that spot son, you're going to rub a hole into the van!" Bob Orton joked, as Randy's attention quickly directed over to his father.  
  
"Sorry, Dad." He apologized as he began to lather up the rest of the car. After the father and son were finished washing the car, they sat on the front lawn together and looked out at the street. The Ortons' next door neighbors, the Dumas family were just getting home from a trip to the local grocery store. Amy hopped out of the car, opened up the trunk and pulled out two bags. She then entered the house, followed by her parents. Bob Orton waved to Mr. and Mrs. Dumas as Randy stared up at the sky. After Mr. and Mrs. Dumas had gone inside, Mr. Orton turned to his son.  
  
"Randy, something's bothering you. I'd like if you talked to me about it." He told him, as Randy looked away from the sky long enough to reply.  
  
"There's nothing bothering me." He lied, directing his attention back to the clouds. Bob Orton sighed. He placed his hand on Randy's shoulder. He then said,  
  
"That's what I'm here for, Randy. I'm here for you to talk to. You haven't been yourself lately, is it something with Skye? I haven't seen or heard the girl in days. What's going on between the two of you, Randino?" His dad had used his childhood nickname. This meant that he really wanted to talk. Randy took a deep breath and sighed. He ran his fingers through his scruffy brown hair and looked over at his father, who had a look of concern on his face.  
  
"I don't think she loves me anymore. You know who Stacy Keibler is, right?" Randy asked, before continuing. Bob Orton nodded his head, not saying a word. "Well, she was making moves on me and Skye caught her, accusing me of wanting her and all that. And then at lunch, she went to go sit with her ex-boyfriend Jeff. I think it's over." Randy added, his face dropping. Mr. Orton watched his son, thinking before he went to speak.  
  
"You don't know that for sure, Randy. Maybe she's just a little upset. Have you tried talking to her?" Mr. Orton questioned, leaning back against the chilly green grass. Randy sat up, his elbows placed on his knees.  
  
"She won't talk to me. She hates me, I know it." Randy answered, burying his face in his hands. He wished he could turn back time.  
  
"You don't know it. This happened with your mother and I when we were going out in college. I had a talk with your grandfather too. He told me to go talk to your mother and I did. We worked it out. Now, like what my father did, I'm telling you to go talk to Skye. What you guys have is too good to end over some people interrupting your relationship." Mr. Orton explained, as Randy observed his father.   
  
"I don't know if I can talk to her." Randy replied, as he buried his face into his hands once again.  
  
"Here's your chance." Mr. Orton said, lifting his son's head. Randy saw Skye walking into their street, dressed in a white hoodie with a picture of Good Charlotte on the front and a pair of blue jeans. Mr. Orton waved to Skye Alexander and then headed into the house. Skye approached the Ortons' front lawn and made her way over to Randy. He began to get up, but she motioned for him to stay seated. She lifted the bottom of her hoodie and then sat on the grass, bundling the bottom of her sweatshirt around her waist. She looked at Randy, as he looked at her. Randy was terrified of what Skye had to say. Would she break it off?  
  
"We need to talk." She said quietly. Randy nodded, keeping silent. He would let Skye speak first. "Randy, what's happening between us? We're letting people of our past tear us apart. That shouldn't happen. I mean, I went to Jeff Hardy instead of you. I don't know what came over me. I guess it was old comfort." She told him, her hazel eyes meeting with his light blues. She went silent, and Randy Orton took it as his cue to speak.  
  
"I guess so. Skye, Stacy was hitting on me. I wasn't hitting on her. And that is the honest truth. I would never lie to you. I tried pushing her away, but she resisted. I would never do that to you. I love you too much." He replied. Skye's lips curled up into a little smile. "I'm sorry for being jealous of Jeff Hardy. You and him are history and I shouldn't of have been such an asshole." Randy added.  
  
"It's okay. And I'm sorry for acting so jealous around Stacy. She's just prettier and sexier than me. All the guys want her. I guess I couldn't handle it when she was hitting on you and I overreacted. I mean, I wanted to bite your head off. I'm sorry for calling you an asshole and a bastard. You're not deserving of those names." Skye apologized. Randy placed his arm around her and kissed her forehead.  
  
"I guess we aren't over. My dad turns out to be a pretty smart guy after all. He went through this with my mom back in college." Randy explained. Skye looked up at him.  
  
"Really? Randy, do you think we'll be together in college?" She asked, a very curious look appearing on her face. Randy shrugged his muscular shoulders. "Who really knows? Nobody can predict the future, but what if we did split up when we get older. And then meet up again? Creepy, huh?"  
  
He questioned. She nodded and the two sat there, silently thinking while looking up at the clouds. 


	7. Power of Love

Author's Note: To understand this story, you must've read "Notice Me" before reading this. I don't own anything except for the character of Skye Alexander and her family and friends. The wrestlers own themselves and Vince McMahon owns the WWE. I don't own any music mentioned in this either. The artists own it and yadi-yada. The cat named Snicklefritz is from 'Big Comfy Couch'. Nickelodeon owns Spongebob! And I don't own anything so I won't make this long. I just need to say that I'm doing this for fun! Yeah, yeah. You've probably heard that speech a million times so, I'll shut up now and proceed with the story. This is my songfic chapter. The song is "Power of Love" by Celine Dion...LoL...I did an opera skit in Drama with this song...good times. Thank you for the reviews. Here we go!  
  
*The whispers in the morning,  
  
Of lovers sleeping tight,  
  
Are rolling like thunder now,  
  
As I look into your eyes...*  
  
It was Saturday Night and Skye Alexander was in the arms of Randy Orton. The couple were at a local restaraunt, dancing in the open air. A couple of other older people surrounded them, but they were in the middle. The older couples were gushing over Randy and Skye, who were holding each other. Skye had her head on Randy's shoulder, and he kissed her lightly on the head. The song playing was Celine Dion's "Power of Love". Skye looked up at Randy, into his light blue eyes. She could see that they sparkled in the moonlight that shone from my night sky. He smiled down at her, running his hands gently through her red hair. "I'm so glad we could do this. You know, get out and dance. The last time we danced was the homecoming dance. Remember?" He asked. Skye nodded.  
  
"Of course I remember, Randy. It was one of the best nights of my life. Do you remember the fountain?" She replied, a smile appearing across her face. Randy's face lit up even more as Skye mentioned the fountain. The two had shared a kiss in the middle of a huge fountain at the Vincent K. McMahon High Homecoming Dance. It was one of the best moments in his life. He had never loved anybody more than Skye.  
  
"How could I forget?" He laughed, placing a soft kiss on her lips. She kissed him back and the couple ignored the adults around them, who were 'ooohing' and 'ahhhing'.  
  
Later that night, Skye Alexander and Randy Orton were walking along the pathway of a local park. The two were holding hands and talking. Skye looked up at the night sky, at all the stars twinkling brightly. She stopped walking, with Randy's hand in hers. He stopped also and looked up at the sky, to see what Skye was looking at. The two stood there silent, as Skye pulled Randy closer to her. "Do you believe in all that wishing on a star stuff?" She asked him, her hazel eyes going from the stars to his face. He shrugged his muscular shoulders.  
  
"I've never really thought about it." He answered. Skye took him by the hand, using his pointer finger to point out the brightest star in the night sky. Randy used his free arm to wrap it around Skye. "That's the brightest star. Make a wish."   
  
She told him. He looked down at her. "Why? I've got everything I've ever wanted right here." Randy Orton replied. Skye's cheeks began to grow red.  
  
"Come on, Randy. I'm going to make a wish too. We'll do it together." Skye stated.  
  
*I hold on to your body,  
  
And feel each move you make,  
  
Your voice is warm and tender,  
  
A love that I could not forsake...*  
  
"Sure. Let's make a wish." Randy said. She nodded and the two looked at the brightest star in the night sky together. They then closed their eyes and made their wishes. After wishing, Randy opened his eyes and saw Skye with her eyes still closed. He placed his hand on her face and she opened her eyes. "What did you wish for?" He asked. A small smile came upon her face.  
  
"It's a secret." She replied. He smiled back at her and the two continued to walk on.  
  
Monday morning, Skye Alexander and Randy Orton stepped off the bus together and began walking into the school. Before they reached the stairs, Randy felt a harsh tug on his backpack. He turned around, but only to be hit in the face by Hunter Hearst Helmsley. Randy didn't have enough time to react, for he was tackled to the ground and Hunter fired more shots at him. Skye tried jumping to save her boyfriend, but she felt somebody holding her back. She turned her head to see who it was. It was Billy Kidman. Before Skye could fire a smart remark at him, she was hit across the back of the head with a semi-hard object. Billy Kidman dropped her to the ground and shouted, "GET HER!"   
  
In a matter of seconds, Stacy Keibler and Torrie Wilson were stomping on Skye Alexander. Torrie had a red binder in her hand, the semi-hard object that she had hit Skye in the back of the head with. Torrie dropped the binder onto Skye's face, as Stacy jumped on Skye and grabbed her by the hair. Stacy began bashing Skye's head into the ground. Luckily, her head was being bashed into the crash and not the concrete. Randy, on the other hand was getting way worse. Billy Kidman was holding him up on one side and Rob Van Dam was holding him on the other side. Hunter was ramming his knee into Randy's stomach. Randy's ribs were just recovered, and now they hurt even more. He groaned as Hunter began shouting at him. "This is what you get, you fucker! Don't mess with us!" Hunter continued assaulting Randy as the rest of the school just watched on.  
  
Jeff Hardy watched the fight from a distance. He was perched on the branch of the tree that sat at the far end of the school's front yard. He had a good view of the fight, for he was higher than the other students. His green eyes watched Skye Alexander, the person he was supposed to be with get beat up. He was happy that Randy Orton was getting it, just not Skye. Jeff cringed as he watched Torrie Wilson and Stacy Keibler pick Skye up and then drop her to the ground. He wasn't able to watch much of it. He closed his eyes for a minute after that.  
  
Hunter Hearst Helmsley was in the midst of giving Randy Orton a brutal beating, when Mr. McMahon ran outside. He grabbed Hunter's arm and threw it back. Hunter stared at the school's principal. Vince McMahon stood in the middle of it all, about to force his authority. Stacy and Torrie had stopped beating on Skye, for she was a bloody mess on the grass. So was Randy. The two laid about six feet from each other, with Vince McMahon in the middle. "HEY! What the HELL is going on here?" The principal questioned. Everybody began walking away from him. He grabbed Hunter and Billy by their shirt collars and dragged them back. "You two! My office!" He stated.  
  
Stacy Keibler and Torrie Wilson began creeping away as Mr. McMahon caught them. "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" He shouted. Stacy and Torrie turned around, fear in their faces. Vince directed all four of them to his office. He dragged Hunter and Billy there by their collars. Moments later, Ms. Garcia, the school's nurse had run out to tend to Skye and Randy.  
  
Jeff Hardy leaped off his branch and landed on the green grass. He ran his fingers through his yellow and blue hair. Jeff then walked into the school, feeling guilty. Skye rolled over so she laid on her stomach. The back of her head hurt like a bitch. She held it and then looked over at Randy. He was in even worse condition than she was. Randy's face was all scratched up and he was holding onto his ribs for dear life. Ms. Garcia was trying to clean up his face, but the peroxide hurt too much. Randy cringed as it hit his skin. It burned. Randy Orton looked over at Skye and saw that her nose was bleeding. He reached his hand out and she reached his. They touched, feeling the only good feeling that they have felt in the past five or ten minutes of brutal beating.  
  
*Cause I am your lady,  
  
And you are my man,  
  
Whenever you reach for me,  
  
I'll do all that I can...*  
  
It was now the middle of first period and Randy Orton sat on the examination table in the nurse's office. His girlfriend, Skye Alexander was on the chair next to the table and the school nurse, Ms. Lilian Garcia was tending to her bleeding nose. Skye had a tissue to her nose, with her head tilted backwards. Ms. Garcia then came over to Randy, with a box of band-aids. She began applying them to his face. After the two were patched up, Ms. Garcia sent them to their class. The two just looked at each other, too afraid to touch because it may hurt too much. Skye's nose had stopped bleeding, but she still looked like a wreck. She began turning away to walk to class. Randy slowly spoke. "Stop." He said. She turned around.  
  
"Yeah?" She asked.  
  
"How long do you think this is going to go on?" He questioned.  
  
"I don't know." She replied, walking off before he could say anything else. Skye headed towards her Math class while Randy went to History. As Randy was walking into the classroom, the students stared at him. The teacher, Mrs. Mero said nothing and continued to mark papers at her desk in the corner of the room. Randy took his seat in the back, but didn't take out his books. He was then approached by the whiny, but gossipy Christian.   
  
"Orton. Are you hurting?" He asked. Randy looked at him, his eyebrows raised with a 'no duh' expression on his face. Christian's expression changed from curious to dumbfounded. "Oh. Well, how bad is it?"  
  
"Bad. It hurts like a bitch." Randy replied. Christian nodded and sauntered back to his desk.  
  
*Lost is how I feel lying in your arms,  
  
When the world's outside too...  
  
Much to take,  
  
That all ends when I'm with you...*  
  
After school, Randy Orton had called for his mother to pick him and Skye up from school. He didn't want anything worse to happen. The couple were sitting on a stone bench at the front of the school, waiting for Mrs. Orton. Skye was in Randy's arms, but the two were silent. Randy looked out into the distance, remembering the time when he met Mick Foley, who lived down the street from the school. Randy thought about when he had talked to Mick about Skye. He was in love with her back then, and was still in love with her. Five minutes later, the Orton's blue van appeared infront of them. Skye had drifted off into her own little dream land. Mrs. Orton got out of the car to find Skye asleeping in Randy's arms. She smiled and then saw the band-aids on her son's face. "What happened?" She asked, her voice full of worry like any mother would sound like.  
  
"She's a bit tired from a little scrap we got in to with some other kids. Want to help me get her into the car?" Randy replied. Mrs. Orton nodded and began peeling Skye off of Randy. Randy Orton stood up and helped his mother get his girlfriend into the car. Randy then got into the car after her and Mrs. Orton drove off.  
  
Back at Skye's house, Petra was in the front yard, playing with her hula hoop. The young girl spotted the Orton's blue van pulling into their street. She waited as the car drove up into their driveway. It parked behind Braiden's new yellow Nissan Maxima. Petra watched as Randy and Mrs. Orton carried Skye out of the car. When Petra saw her older sister, bruised and battered, she gasped. The pink hula hoop dropped to the ground and she rushed over to her sister's side. "What happened?!" She practically shrieked.  
  
"We got into a fight." Randy told her. Petra nodded and led them into the house. They went up to Skye's room and laid her onto her bed. She shifted position, but was still asleep. Randy gave her a kiss on the head and walked out of the room with his mother. Petra led them to the door.   
  
After saying good-bye to Skye's younger sister, the Ortons climbed into the van. Randy buckled up and then began staring out the window. He watched the streets go by as his mother drove. His mind was completely on Skye, and how she was.  
  
*Even though there may be times,  
  
It seems I'm far away,  
  
Never wonder where I am,  
  
Cause I'm always by your side...*  
  
Two hours later, Skye Alexander woke up with a splitting headache. She held her head and looked around to see where she was. She was in her bedroom. "What the hell?" She asked herself. The last thing she remembered was being seated on the bench in her boyfriend's arms, waiting for his mom to pick them up. She rose from the bed, holding the back of her head. "Ouch." She said to herself before slowly climbing out of bed. Skye walked out of her bedroom and headed towards the kitchen to get an Advil.  
  
The next day at school, the fight was all the rage. On the bus, the driver Eric Bischoff had to stop the bus three times to tell them to quiet down. In Skye and Randy's Biology class, people kept on approaching them and asking about it. The next class, Randy had Math and Skye had Spanish. Randy's math teacher was Mr. Richards, for the second year in a row. And for the second year in a row, Hunter Hearst Helmsley was in Randy Orton's Math class. Randy walked into the classroom, with all eyes on him. Spike Dudley was a junior, who was whispering into the ear of Victoria, Mr. Richards' favorite student. Hunter was watching them, smiling. He then looked over at Randy Orton, and his smile grew even bigger. (A/N2: Even bigger than his nose LOL!) The bell rang, but the students ignored the teacher. Even Victoria ignored Mr. Richards, who was dressed in hot pink shorts today. It was very disturbing.  
  
In the middle of the day's lesson, Spike Dudley approached Randy Orton. "Hey Randy. I heard you cried like a bitch when you got beat up." He snickered. Randy looked at him, appalled.   
  
"Excuse me?" Randy asked, not sure if he had heard Spike right.  
  
"Christian was saying that you cried like a bitch when you got beat up. He said that you told him that." Spike explained. Randy Orton's eyes almost popped out of his sockets.  
  
"What the hell? That's a lie!" Randy stated. He could not believe it. Christian had twisted his words to make him sound weak. Spike shrugged his skinny shoulders.  
  
"Well, that's what's going around. Hunter's been acting like this tough guy ever since somebody told him what Christian said." Spike told him, walking off. Randy slammed his fist on the top of his desk. He then heard some snickers. His head shot into the direction of the laughter, to see Hunter cracking up.  
  
It was now lunch time and Randy was with Skye at her locker. She was stuffing her books in. "Can you believe it, Skye? Christian's been spreading that shit about me!" Randy exclaimed, kicking a locker.  
  
"Don't listen to those rambling idiots, Randy. It's all lies. You know what happened, I know what happened. That's all that matters." Skye replied, closing her locker.  
  
*Cause I am your lady,  
  
And you are my man,  
  
Whenever you reach for me,  
  
I'll do all that I can...*  
  
The two walked on, hand in hand. They weren't going to let anyone bring them down.  
  
*We're heading for something,  
  
Somewhere I've never been,  
  
Sometimes I am frightened,  
  
But I'm ready to learn,  
  
Of the power of love,  
  
The sound of your heart beating,  
  
Made it clear,  
  
Suddenly the feeling that I can't go on,  
  
Is light years away,  
  
Cause I am your lady,  
  
And you are my mand,  
  
Whenever you reach for me,  
  
I'll do all that I can,  
  
We're heading for something,  
  
Somewhere I've never been,  
  
Sometimes I am frightened,  
  
But I'm ready to learn,  
  
Of the power of love.* 


	8. Pregnant?

Author's Note: To understand this story, you must've read "Notice Me" before reading this. I don't own anything except for the character of Skye Alexander and her family and friends. The wrestlers own themselves and Vince McMahon owns the WWE. I don't own any music mentioned in this either. The artists own it and yadi-yada. The cat named Snicklefritz is from 'Big Comfy Couch'. Nickelodeon owns Spongebob! And I don't own anything so I won't make this long. I just need to say that I'm doing this for fun! Yeah, yeah. You've probably heard that speech a million times so, I'll shut up now and proceed with the story.  
  
Randy Orton walked the hallways of Vincent K. McMahon High School, ignoring the whispers that were going on around him. Hunter Hearst Helmsley was by his locker with a couple of other students, watching as Randy walked by. Randy was dressed in a long-sleeved navy blue t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. His hair was nicely spiked up with gel. He ignored Hunter as his ex-best friend sneered at him. Hunter then turned to the other kids he was talking to, his voice incredibly low. A couple of seconds later, the whole group began laughing, their eyes staring at Randy. Randy Orton pulled open his locker and began gathering his books into his bag. It was the end of the day, thankfully. He couldn't wait to get out of the hell hole that was school. As he pulled his History binder from the top shelf of his locker, he stopped to think about his sophmore year. One thought stuck out the most.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"That was all right. But, can you do a cheer to this?" Stacy asked, pressing the play button again. Christina Aguilera's "Dirrty" came on and once again, Skye began to cheer. Mid-way during the song, Torrie Wilson appeared on the floor. She looked like she was going to accompany Skye in the cheer. Skye leaped in the air and did a flip. When she was landing, Torrie grabbed her legs, causing her to fall forward. Skye landed flat on her face and the music stopped. Torrie and Stacy began laughing, so did Ric and Hunter. Everybody then began to laugh as Randy Orton ran forward to help Skye up. Once she was up, she saw who had helped her.  
  
"Are you okay?" Randy asked, as everybody was still laughing but it began to die down.  
  
"Why do you care?" shouted Skye, slapping him across the face. She then ran out of the gym, humiliated. As Skye was running away, something that she had been doing a lot these past few days, she almost crashed into two bodies. Those two bodies belonged to Dawn and Matthew. They had seen the whole situation. Dawn's brown hair was tied up in a ponytail and she was chewing a large wad of gum. Matthew was just glaring at Skye. Dawn crossed her arms over her chest.   
  
"We saw the whole thing. Going out for cheerleading? What are you? Conforming to society? We're so disgusted." Dawn spoke, as Skye stood there, her fists clenched.  
  
"It was to prove them wrong. But, I got beat at it. Like I do at everything. If you guys are so disgusted, just leave. Forget that I ever existed." She spoke, her voice shaking a bit.  
  
"Forget that you ever existed? Who taught you that, Skye? I think it was me!" Matthew chimed in, still glaring at her. He was right. Matthew was the person who taught Skye to use that quote whenever somebody was on her case. It was last year when he had told it to her. And now, both of her only friends were mad at her.  
  
"Skye, just forget that we were ever your friends. Traitor." Dawn said, pulling Matthew away. Skye stared at them, upset. Her fists were released and she just leaned her back against the school wall and fell to the ground. She placed her hands over her face and leaned her elbows on her knees. Wishing that her life would end, she cried softly. Suddenly, there was a voice that was so familiar that she expected more than,  
  
"Why do you cry?"   
  
***End Flashback***  
  
He shook the guilty feeling off of him and placed his binder into his bag. After grabbing two more books, he gave his locker door a slam and zipped up his backpack. It had been another harsh week at school, with the entire student body gossiping about him. He hated Christian for twisting his words and couldn't wait to get his hands on the blonde. But Christian was always running away. Whenever Christian had started a rumor, he had always run in fear that the person it was about would kill him. And Randy Orton wanted to kill him so badly. Christian had made him sound like a wimp. As he walked down the hallways, he tripped over somebody's foot. Looking up, he saw that it was Billy Kidman. Randy got up, brushed himself off and continued walking. Billy, along with the other kids laughed at him. Remembering the words of his girlfriend, he ignored them. He didn't have to listen to them. Where was his girlfriend anyway? It was too late to find out. Randy Orton felt a tap on his shoulder, but a very familiar voice said,  
  
"Randy. I'm pregnant." 


	9. Answers and A New Problem Arises

Author's Note: To understand this story, you must've read "Notice Me" before reading this. I don't own anything except for the character of Skye Alexander and her family and friends. The wrestlers own themselves and Vince McMahon owns the WWE. I don't own any music mentioned in this either. The artists own it and yadi-yada. The cat named Snicklefritz is from 'Big Comfy Couch'. Nickelodeon owns Spongebob! And I don't own anything so I won't make this long. I just need to say that I'm doing this for fun! Yeah, yeah. You've probably heard that speech a million times so, I'll shut up now and proceed with the story. Thanks for the reviews...and I know, it was an earth-shattering ending according to my friend Bobby...lol. Here's the chapter that clears it all up for you. =) Enjoy!  
  
"Excuse me?" Randy Orton asked, spinning around to see who he was talking to him.  
  
"I'm pregnant, Randy Orton. And the baby is yours." She replied. He couldn't believe it. Could this be happening?   
  
"What are you talking about?" The brown-haired teenager asked, confused. They never had sex. How could this be?  
  
"Do I have to say it again? You're the father of my soon to be baby!" She exclaimed. Randy Orton was glad that the hallway was empty. The bell had rung, but Randy didn't care if he was late. This had to be cleared up. He glared at the person in front of him.  
  
"What in the world are you talking about? I'm not the father!"  
  
"Are you calling me a whore?"  
  
"If the shoe fits..." Randy trailed off, not believing a word coming out of her mouth. She gasped, her jaw practically dropping to the ground. She threw her slender arms in the air.  
  
"I can't believe you! I am no whore! You're the father, Randy Orton!" She exclaimed. Randy turned on his heel, walking off. He couldn't stand it anymore. He had to leave. It couldn't be true. "Randy! Don't walk away from me!" She screamed. A couple of students stuck their heads out the door, watching the two of them.  
  
"I'm not the father!" He shouted as she stopped in front of his face.  
  
"Yes, you are!" She fought back.  
  
"No, I'm not!"  
  
"Yes, you are!" She shouted in his face. Her slender hands clenched into fists, ready to burst. She stomped her feet on the ground, her face growing red.  
  
"I'm not. Leave me alone!" He got ready to storm off, turning around. He stopped in his tracks, seeing the pain stricken face in front of him.  
  
"How could you..." Skye asked, tears filling up her hazel eyes.  
  
"Skye...I'm not the father of Stacy's baby." Randy explained.  
  
"Yeah, you are!" Stacy Keibler replied, her arms crossed over her chest. A sly smirk on her face. Skye couldn't see Stacy because Randy was covering her. Her work was done. Randy wasn't really the father of Stacy's baby. In fact, Stacy Keibler wasn't pregnant at all. This was all just a part of the plan Stacy and her friends had come up with to split the couple up. Jeff Hardy was also in on the plan.   
  
"You...you..." Skye was unable to finish her sentence because the tears were causing her to become speechless. With no options, Skye ran off. She pushed past the heavy school doors and ran home.   
  
In the hallways, Randy glared at Stacy. "I don't know what you're on, but you better stop messing up my life!" He pointed his finger at her and then stormed off to the bathroom, furious. Stacy smirked.  
  
"Oh, Randy...it's just begun!" She chuckled, walking off into the distance.  
  
Skye Alexander ran down the street, turning the corner to get to her house. Finally reaching her front door, she quickly opened it and rushed in. Thankfully, nobody was home. Her father Marco was teaching at the local college and her mother Desirae was working at the firm. Her brother Braiden was at his job as a sales clerk at the local grocery store. Petra was at school and Skye? Skye was leaned against the door, crying her eyes out. How could this happen? How could Randy Orton cheat on her with Stacy Keibler? How could he get her pregnant? Many questions flooded her head as she ran to the kitchen. She pulled open the door of the medicine cabinet and began rumaging through everything. Pulling out bandages, creams and Braiden's ankle wraps, she came upon a bottle of over the counter pills. Skye ran her finger along the label as she tried to read it. Her tears caused it to be blurry, falling onto the counter and the bottle itself. After blinking a few times, she read the label. Advil. Twisting the cap, she emptied the contents out of the bottle. Counting the pills, she threw the empty bottle at the wall in frustration. There were only two left. Enough for a headache, but not enough for what she wanted to do. The bottle hit the white wall, making a mark. Skye threw the pills at the wall too, falling to the ground. She cradled her head in her arms, crying. "Why?!" She cried out.  
  
Skye looked around the empty kitchen. She was bawling her eyes out and she couldn't stop. Randy had betrayed her. She trusted him with everything she had and he had to go sleep with Stacy Keibler. Skye rose from the floor, making her way to her room. Walking up the stairs, she dragged her feet. Her feet felt heavy, as it made a thud as her foot hit the stairs. Opening the door, she jumped on her bed. Her cat, Snicklefritz was sitting on the bed. When he saw Skye jumping into the bed, he flew off the bed and landed on the floor. Snicklefritz fled out of the room as Skye buried her head into her pillow and continued to cry out the pain. 


	10. Randy

Author's Note: To understand this story, you must've read "Notice Me" before reading this. I don't own anything except for the character of Skye Alexander and her family and friends. I also am the creater of Randy Orton's baby sister, Anabelle. The wrestlers own themselves and Vince McMahon owns the WWE. I don't own any music mentioned in this either. The artists own it and yadi-yada. The cat named Snicklefritz is from 'Big Comfy Couch'. Nickelodeon owns Spongebob! And I don't own anything so I won't make this long. I just need to say that I'm doing this for fun! Yeah, yeah. You've probably heard that speech a million times so, I'll shut up now and proceed with the story. *This chapter will be in Randy Orton's POV...*  
  
Why doesn't she trust me? I told her, time and time again that I didn't want anything to do with Stacy Keibler. Skye was the girl for me. She IS the girl for me. Yet, she doesn't trust me. I thought she loved me. I loved her. I trusted her. And she doesn't trust me. I wouldn't even touch Stacy Keibler with a ten foot pole, and she thinks I'd actually sleep with her? And then, there's Stacy. That little bitch continues to make up lies and is driving Skye away from me. What the hell is up with that?  
  
I laid on my bed, staring up at the ceiling littered with posters of Football players. I had my hands behind my head and I was thinking away. It was Friday night and of course, I had nothing to do. Skye was ignoring my phone calls, and telling her family to tell me that she was in the shower. I've called about ten times an hour since the whole ordeal. How many showers can one girl take? She blocked me on messenger, and deleted every e-mail I sent, trying to talk to her. I guess I was out of her life, just like that. The whole mishap happened on Wednesday and she hasn't said a word to me ever since. Oh, except for the words 'Get out of my face, Asshole' once in awhile. I was alone, once again. I'm not very used to be alone. I used to be the popular guy. And now I don't even have my girlfriend. I've lost everything in such a short period of time. Sure, Skye and I have had each other for awhile, while the whole school put us out. But now I don't even have her in my life. My life is on a constant downward spiral and I just don't know what to do. I put all my trust in her, and she doesn't trust me. I mean, I wouldn't bug out if she was talking to another guy, like that Jeff Hardy. Sure, I used to be terribly jealous before we began going out, whenever I saw the two together. Then Jeff ditched her and we got together. On the first day of school, Jeff approached Skye and I didn't run up to them and freak out. But when she sees me with Stacy, she goes ballistic! It's so unfair! I kept on boiling inside and was ready to burst when there was a knock on my door. "Come in!" I shouted, not really wanting to get up. The door opened and in walked my mom, with my baby sister Anabelle in her arms.  
  
Should I rewind? Anabelle is five months old, born in May. She is my parents' second child, and probably last. I was a handful when I was a kid and Anabelle is turning into one too. Thankfully, the baby was quiet when my mom walked into my room. "Randy?" She asked, softly.  
  
"Yeah?" I replied, sitting up in my bed. I held my arms out and she handed Anabelle over to me. I cradled my baby sister in my arms as she took a seat at the foot of my bed.  
  
"Is something wrong?" She questioned, cutting to the point. I pretended to be concentrated on holding Anabelle, doing everything I could at the moment to avoid the question. My parents probably noticed that Skye hasn't stopped by or called in the past few days, but they never said anything. I ran my finger softly across the delicate skin of Anabelle, ignoring my mother. "Randy? Please, I want to talk." She pleaded. I looked at her and saw her light blue eyes full of sadness. They reminded me of myself when I got sad. I inherited my mom's eyes and look like her a lot when I'm upset.  
  
"There's nothing to talk about." I answered, rocking my baby sister back and forth in my arms. She cooed softly and began reaching out for me. I let her grab my finger as my mother sighed.  
  
"Skye hasn't been coming by or calling for the past few days. Is there something wrong between you guys?"  
  
"Nope." I lied, not looking at her. I concentrated on my baby sister, who was pulling my finger and laughing. I smiled and watched out of the corner of my eye as my mother rose from the bed and walked out of the room, shaking her head. After she closed the door, I sighed. Anabelle looked up at me as I stroked her brown hair.  
  
"'Belle...hopefully you don't get into as much relationship trouble as I do when you grow up. Everything's just all messed up, you know? One day, you're all fine and then the next, everything falls apart. And there seems to be no glue that can fix it. Skye doesn't trust me and thinks I'm the father of Stacy's baby. I don't like Stacy. She's dumb. Do you know what dumb is?" I asked, as if she could hear me. The baby gave me a small burp in response. I laughed and could see her smiling.  
  
"I guess you don't understand now, but when you get older, I don't want any guy breaking your heart. If they do, I'll break their neck. Got that? It's no fair. Stacy's planning to ruin my life and drive Skye away from me. I guess she's successful. Because Skye hates me now and I can't do anything about it. She won't talk to me. She won't look at me. Except for when she's giving me evil looks and saying bad things to me. I never got jealous when she was talking to Jeff, or anybody else for that matter. And she has to go all crazy when I'm trying to push Stacy Keibler away." I sighed, looking down at Anabelle. She had fallen asleep. I smiled and rose from my bed, with her in my arms. I walked out of my bedroom and over to hers in the next room. I laid her down in her wooden crib and covered her with a blanket. I watched for a bit as the blanket went up and down as she breathed.   
  
Walking out of Anabelle's room, I was approached by my father. I guess my mom told him how I was avoiding talking to her and she convinced him to go talk to me. He placed his hand on my shoulder and led me down the stairs. We headed over to our rec room, where our pool table was. My father grabbed two sticks and a cube. He began setting the game up as I stood there, poolstick in hand. He was silent as he set up the game. I watched him, wondering what he was going to do. After he had put every ball in place, he lifted the triangle and placed it to the side. He turned to be and said, "You break."  
  
I gave him a nod and shot. The triangle split and balls scattered everywhere. We were silent for a few minutes, just playing pool. As I was eyeing the striped five ball, he decided to state what was on his mind. "Spill it, Randy." With the sound of his voice, I lost concentration and completely missed my shot. I regained my composure and looked at him.   
  
"There's nothing to spill." I told him. I took a shot, missing the corner pocket. My father took his turn, sinking two balls into the side pocket. He rested on his poolstick.  
  
"Yes, there is. I can tell when my son's upset. Come on, I've been studying you for sixteen years and I've figured out a few things. You don't like to eat peas and broccoli, you love football, you hate when your mom rents those cheesy romance movies and you concentrate super hard on something to avoid talking about what's on your mind. I'm your father, I know all that stuff. It's your job to tell me so I can help you out." My dad explained, as I stared at the pool table. Then I looked at him.  
  
"You can't help." I said, taking my shot. I finally got a ball into the corner pocket.  
  
  
  
"Try me." He challenged.  
  
  
  
"Dad, let it go. I don't want to talk about it." I said, watching him shoot.  
  
"Randy, stop being so stubborn." He told me, placing his poolstick on the rack. He then walked out the door and went upstairs. I could hear his footsteps as I looked around the rec room. I saw the Playstation 2 and memories of the days of Summer where Skye and I would have races and other competitions flooded my mind. I placed my poolstick back onto the rack and ran up to my room. 


	11. Stacy

Author's Note: To understand this story, you must've read "Notice Me" before reading this. I don't own anything except for the character of Skye Alexander and her family and friends. I also am the creater of Randy Orton's baby sister, Anabelle. The wrestlers own themselves and Vince McMahon owns the WWE. I don't own any music mentioned in this either. The artists own it and yadi-yada. The cat named Snicklefritz is from 'Big Comfy Couch'. Nickelodeon owns Spongebob! And I don't own anything so I won't make this long. I just need to say that I'm doing this for fun! Yeah, yeah. You've probably heard that speech a million times so, I'll shut up now and proceed with the story. *This chapter will be in Stacy Keibler's POV...*  
  
I'm a bitch. I'm a slut. Yet, I'm one of the most popular girls in school. Perhaps, the most popular. Besides Torrie anyways. I just want Randy to like me. I can't help it if I have to make up stories for him to do so. And even when I make up stories, he hates me. What's wrong? Doesn't he want to be with a girl like me? I'm blonde and beautiful. I've got an amazing set of legs and a kickass body. Why can't he see that I want him? He deserves to be with me! Not with that loser, Skye. What's she got that I don't? She has this ugly red hair and she's not pretty at all. She isn't even all that skinny. I mean, she isn't fat, but she isn't as thin as me. I'm perfect. Yet, Randy Orton doesn't want anything to do with me! I, Stacy Keibler, need to figure out something. And I need to do it fast. Maybe...  
  
Enough with the self-reflection. Torrie's here for our sleepover. I watched as the co-captain of the Vincent K. McMahon cheerleading squad barged into my room, without even knocking. She threw her purple overnight bag on my bed, practically hitting me. I moved out of the way, just in time. Torrie was dressed in a light blue tank top, with light blue supertight jeans. I, myself wasn't much better. I had on a black tank top with a pair of super-short black shorts. She jumped onto my bed and smiled. "Oh my god, Stace! I have to, like, tell you, like, something, like, so so so important!" I snapped out of my thoughts and sat up from my laying position on the bed. My hands were at my sides.  
  
"Oh my god, like, what?!" I asked. I flipped my hair.  
  
"I was getting a, like, ride from my dad and, like, guess who I saw, like, walking?!"  
  
"Umm...that loser, Skye?" I questioned. I may have thoughts, but I still thought she was a loser. I hated her for taking Randy away from me. Torrie nodded vigorously and proceeded to speak.  
  
"She was, like, with some, like, little kid, or whatever. Anyways, my dad was driving, and like, he almost, like, ran her over!" She burst into a fit of giggles. I had to fake mine because I didn't think it was that funny. "That, like, gave me a like, super idea! You, like, want to, like, get rid of, like, Skye, right?" I nodded, my eyes going wide. I began to perk up at the sound of 'get rid of Skye'. "We can, like, run her over!" Torrie Wilson clapped at her own idea.  
  
"What?!" I asked, shocked. We've done some pretty mean things to people, but never have we actually thought of running somebody over.  
  
"We could, like, run her over! But we, like, won't use any of, like, our cars!" She replied.  
  
"So, that way, nobody will, like, think it's, like, us!" I exclaimed. She nodded before reaching for her overnight bag. Torrie pulled the zipper open and pulled out a list of names and numbers. I watched curiously as she hopped off my bed and grabbed the hot pink cordless I had in my room. "What are you doing?" I asked as she seated herself back onto the bed.  
  
"This is a list of people with cars from our group. We can use one of their cars." Torrie explained as she looked at the list. I took a peek at it and saw the first name on the list: Rob Van Dam.  
  
"Then people will think Rob did it! What if he goes to jail?" I cried. Rob was a cool guy. I didn't want him to go to jail.  
  
"Come on...Rob's cool! He'd, like, take the blame for us, right?" She asked, looking a bit hesitant about calling him now.  
  
"No, Torrie! He wouldn't. Let's find somebody else." I told her, taking the list from her hands. I noticed that I wasn't adding 'like' in between my words, but I didn't care. We are not going to send Rob Van Dam to jail. The two of us looked over the list, trying to find somebody who had a car. Most of the people on the list were our friends, and we didn't want to get them in trouble. After a few minutes of searching, our eyes fell upon a name: Jeff Hardy. Both of us looked at each other, and smiled. Torrie dialed Jeff's number on the cordless and waited as it rang. Three rings later, somebody picked up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Author's Note2: Short, but it'll help lead up to where I'm headed. Don't forget to review! Nobody reviewed my last chapter and I was sad. =( 


	12. Jeff

Author's Note: To understand this story, you must've read "Notice Me" before reading this. I don't own anything except for the character of Skye Alexander and her family and friends. I also am the creater of Randy Orton's baby sister, Anabelle. The wrestlers own themselves and Vince McMahon owns the WWE. I don't own any music mentioned in this either. The artists own it and yadi-yada. The cat named Snicklefritz is from 'Big Comfy Couch'. Nickelodeon owns Spongebob! And I don't own anything so I won't make this long. I just need to say that I'm doing this for fun! Yeah, yeah. You've probably heard that speech a million times so, I'll shut up now and proceed with the story. *This chapter will be in Jeff Hardy's POV...* I know I haven't updated in awhile, but I've been really busy. And I hate to make this chapter really short, but Jeff doesn't play a big role in this until later. So...I'm sorry, but I'll try to have the next chapter up by Friday. Please review!  
  
I leaned over from my position on the couch, grabbing a hold of the white cord phone we had laying on a black end table in our living room. I placed the phone to my ear, not taking my eyes off of my favorite movie, "American Beauty". "Hello?" I asked. The voice on the other line was very perky. Ditzy.   
  
"Hi, Jeff? It's Torrie Wilson." She said, her voice very high pitched and perky. I wasn't pay much attention and didn't care why she was calling.  
  
"Hey Torrie." I replied, my voice monotone. I couldn't take my eyes off the screen.  
  
"Do you, like, think, like, me and Stacy could, like, borrow your car?" Torrie asked. Being the stupid person that I am, I didn't think and replied,  
  
"Yeah, sure. When do you need it?"   
  
"Like...umm...like...tomorrow?" She guessed. I heard some giggling in the background and I knew it was Stacy Keibler. I didn't think anything of it though.  
  
"Sure. I've got to go now. Bye." I told her, hanging up before she could say anything else. I went back to watching my movie, uninterrupted.  
  
The next morning, Stacy Keibler and Torrie Wilson arrived at my house to pick up my car. I was dressed in a lime green sleeveless shirt and a pair of black baggy jeans with white stitching when they rang my doorbell. Stacy was wearing a pair of black gloves, along with black pants and a black turtleneck sweater. I think that's the most covered up she's ever been in her life. Torrie was in an identical outfit. I took a look at them and asked, "Whoa! What's with the cover up?" Stacy Keibler looked around, a bit nervous.  
  
"It's cold." She replied, rubbing her hands together. Torrie nodded.  
  
"So, where's your car?" Torrie questioned, cutting right to the chase. I ran my fingers through my flamingo pink and lime green hair.  
  
"Oh yeah. Come in." I told them, leading them through the front foyer and over to the garage door. We entered the garage and I took a look around. My car was the 2000 black Corvette, parked right beside my brother's silver SUV. I led the girls over and placed the key's in Stacy Keibler's waiting hands. "Take good care of it." I stated, watching as Stacy instantly opened the car and hopped in. Torrie climbed into the passenger seat. Torrie Wilson stuck her head out of the door before she shut it.  
  
"Yep! Thanks Jeff." She smirked. Stacy smiled also.  
  
"No problem." I replied, opening the garage door for them. In a matter of seconds, the two of them were driving out of my garage, down the driveway and into the streets. I didn't know what I was getting myself into. I walked back into the house and wandered up to my room. 


	13. Skye

Author's Note: To understand this story, you must've read "Notice Me" before reading this. I don't own anything except for the character of Skye Alexander and her family and friends. I also am the creater of Randy Orton's baby sister, Anabelle. The wrestlers own themselves and Vince McMahon owns the WWE. I don't own any music mentioned in this either. The artists own it and yadi-yada. The cat named Snicklefritz is from 'Big Comfy Couch'. Nickelodeon owns Spongebob! And I don't own anything so I won't make this long. I just need to say that I'm doing this for fun! Yeah, yeah. You've probably heard that speech a million times so, I'll shut up now and proceed with the story. *This chapter will be in Skye Alexander's POV...* I know...I lied. I said I was going to get this up by Friday, but I went out and forgot about it until now. I'm terribly sorry and I'm going to make it up to you with this chapter. I PROMISE!  
  
Me and Petra were walking along the streets, headed over to her friend Kimmy's house. It was freezing cold, but thankfully we were bundled up well. Why was I walking my sister to her friend's house? Because Braiden was an ass and wouldn't drive her, and Mom and Dad were out with friends. So, here we were walking along the frosted streets, trying to stay warm. She wore a large beige parka with a pair of blue jeans and I wore a black ski jacket and black baggy jeans. We looked pretty odd, since she looks nothing like me. I'm the only one with red hair in my family, and everybody else has a brown color. She was talking about how her and Kimmy were going to watch 'Finding Nemo' and 'Santa Clause 2'; movies that Kimmy had rented just for the occasion. Oh, how I missed the days of just going over to my friends' houses when I was younger. Oh wait, I didn't have friends when I was younger. Bleh. Anyways, we were just strolling down, chatting.  
  
"Skye? I'm cold." My sister told me, shivering.  
  
"Petra, you're in a parka. It's bigger than my jacket. How can you be cold?" I asked, watching her giggle. Petra shrugged her tiny shoulders, which looked huge in her jacket.  
  
"I don't know. What are you going to do after you drop me off at Kimmy's?" This time, I was the one who shrugged.  
  
"No clue. I might just go back home and go back to sleep." I said, rubbing my eyes. It was Sunday and I didn't get much sleep the previous night. Braiden had some guys sleeping over and they wouldn't leave me alone. In fact, this morning I found a rubber spider sitting next to my head on my pillow. I almost freaked out until I found out that it was rubber. Stupid brother and his dumb friends. Kimmy's house seemed so far. Maybe it was because we were walking so slow?  
  
"What did they do to you last night?" Petra questioned before blowing into her hands and rubbing them together to keep warm. Lucky Petra. She could sleep through anything.  
  
"Oh, they just short-sheeted my bed, placed ice down the back of my shirt, put extra hot sauce into my food and placed a rubber spider near my head when I woke up. That's all." I replied, laughing. It was a lot and I couldn't wait to get revenge on those jerks.  
  
"That's all? That's a lot!" She shrieked. I laughed even more because she was so amazed. I gave her a light pat on the head.  
  
"Petra, when you're me...you get used to it. I was expecting even more." I told her as we turned the corner.  
  
"Skye...What's wrong with you and Randy?" My little sister just HAD to ask. I could tell her anything, except for that. I simply just didn't want to talk about that cheating asshole Randy Orton. How dare he get that stupid bitch Stacy Keibler pregnant? I can't believe I actually trusted him. I shouldn't known he would turn on me and go back to his old ways. Why was I so stupid? I guess Petra watched me as those thoughts ran through my head because her next statement was, "Skye...You need to straighten things out." I answered back,  
  
"There's nothing to straighten out. He's nothing, but a lieing, cheating bastard." I felt like ripping someone's head off at the thought of Randy Orton. He was one person that I could not bear to see at the moment. If I did, I'd probably strangle him to death.  
  
"How do you know? Why don't you listen to him for a change?" She advised. I looked down at my sister, who was walking along beside me. My eyebrows were raised at her.  
  
  
  
"Listen to him? All the words that come out of his mouth are bullshit." I told her. I know that I shouldn't of have been saying these kind of words to my seven-year-old sister, but I really couldn't find less crude words. I mean, bullshit was more censored than the real words going through my mind!  
  
"Like I said, how do you know? If you don't listen to him, you'll never know." She replied, wisely. I seriously wanted to know where she got all this advice from. Was she so smart that she was diving into those magazines, like Cosmo?  
  
"Petra...you're way too smart for your age." I chuckled, ignoring what she said. Randy Orton was the last thing on my mind at that moment as we crossed the street. Petra smiled and blushed.  
  
"Oh, well. It's for your sake. Without me, you'd be so confused!" She joked, sticking her tongue out at me. I grabbed her and gave her a noogie. She shrieked and began running away. I laughed, chasing after her. The chase lasted about three minutes as she dashed across the street. The street was a big one, and she's really little. Her little legs ran as fast as they could, even though it wasn't fast enough. Right now, it's all a blur, but I do remember a familiar car heading towards our direction. The car was a 2000 black Corvette; Jeff Hardy's car. I didn't see the driver, for I was standing on the opposite side of the street.  
  
"PETRA!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. My sister may be a genius, but the next thing she did wasn't so bright. As I screamed out her name as a warning, she swung around to see me. The next thing you know, the black Corvette rammed itself at full speed into my little sister. It was a hit-and-run attack, for the car sped off and my sister's body was lieing in the middle of the road. A few seconds later, my eyes became glassy as tears filled them and began running down my face. I sprinted over to my sister's body in the middle of the street. I didn't know what to do for a moment, as the streets were empty. The tears ran down my face as I checked for her pulse, which I learned in a First Aid session at school last year. There was nothing. I held my sister's hand in mine, looking up at the sky. I began to question God, but I knew that one thing was for sure. Petra Jeslyn Alexander was dead.  
  
.x.Monday Morning After.x.  
  
There is no damn way in hell I'm going to school. Nobody in my family is leaving the house, except to visit the hospital. I remember last night all so clearly. Our whole family was in the hospital, bawling our eyes out as they wheeled Petra out of her room. They had tried to bring her back, but it was no use. The car had hit her with so much force, that there was no way that she'd survive.   
  
I didn't sleep a wink last night. My entire family didn't sleep. My dad is now in the kitchen, making a pot of coffee. Our fourth pot ever since we got home at two am in the morning. Braiden and I sat side by side, for the first time in centuries, we weren't argueing or trying to hurt each other. My brother had a blank look on his face, yet it told so much about him. I could see that his shell had been broken. He wasn't the tough guy anymore. Braiden may of have hated me, but he loved Petra. Petra was the family favorite. Everybody loved Petra. And now with her gone, I don't know how any of us are going to survive. Braiden's brown eyes stared at the tacky, but expensive painting my parents had purchased and put in our family room two years ago. I looked over at my mother, who had a box of tissues in her hands. She wiped away her tears, but they kept on coming. My father walked into the room, a pot of coffee in his hand. He made his way over to my mother and filled up her pale pink cup. She didn't say anything, for she began pulling out a photo album from a bookshelf in the corner of the room. I could feel my face getting hot and my eyes filling up with tears as I saw the album cover. It was pink and had a picture of ballet slippers on the front. It was Petra's ballet album. Ballet was something she excelled in to the point that she was put in the ten year-old class. I always hated going to her recitals, because everybody there was dressed up in fancy dresses and suits. Then I'd walk in dessed in my regular clothes; once I even went in my pajamas. Now, I had nothing to go to see my little sister. I don't even have a little sister anymore!  
  
I was interrupted by the sound of a liquid pouring into a cup. I looked down at the end table by my left side and saw my father Marco filling my green cup up with coffee. "Coffee? I'm sick of it..." I trailed off.  
  
"Well, how else are you going to stay awake? None of us can sleep and even if we're tried, we don't want to!" He scolded. Braiden turned his head to my direction, his old mean look on his face.  
  
"Don't be such a dumbass, Skye." He said to me. I jumped up from my seat to face both my older brother and father.  
  
"Shut up! Just shut up! You have the nerve to scold me when Petra died just yesterday?! Can't we just be NORMAL for once?!" I asked, but ran off before I could get an answer. I heard my mother call my name as I ran up the stairs. Tears ran down my cheeks as I tried wiping them away, but they continued to fall. Next, I found myself pushing open a door and entering a bedroom. But it wasn't my bedroom. These walls were a light pink, with flowered wall-paper. A huge poster of kittens in a basket was plastered on the door and another large poster of a ballerina was above the bed. I threw myself on the pink bed, burying my face into the frilly pillow. I was in Petra's bedroom, mourning as I heard a knock on the door. "GO AWAY!" I shouted, but it was muffled because of the pillow in my face.  
  
The next second, I heard the door opening and the voice speaking belonged to my mother, Desirae. "Skye...Skye, please I'm not here to yell at you." She spoke. I lifted my head up from the pillow, my back still turned to her.  
  
"Surprise, surprise. That's a change." I snapped back. My mother sighed and sat on the bed next to me. I didn't look at her. My mother placed the box of tissues on the pillow and I took one, dabbing away at my eyes.  
  
"Skye, please. Don't have that kind of attitude. Braiden and your father had no intentions on scolding you like that. It's tough on all of us." She told me. I nodded, finally sitting up to look at her. I could see that her eyes were puffy and red from all the crying she had done. I bet my eyes were like that too.  
  
"I know. But why do they have to do it? There's no time to hate. We have to mourn." I replied, running my hands through my matted red hair.  
  
"I know we have to mourn. But this is all really stressful for your father and even your brother. They didn't mean to snap." Desirae stated, looking around at the room. "Wow. I'm going to miss all of this." She added. I nodded in agreement.  
  
"Me too. I never realized how important she really was, even though she was the youngest in our family. I mean, what family outings are we going to have now?" I asked. My mother looked at me, a smile appearing on her face for the first time ever since she found out about Petra's death.  
  
"Yeah. I was thinking about that too. We never did anything as a family besides going to Petra's recitals. She was the glue of this family." said Mom. I had to agree.  
  
"Yeah. Now what? Do you think we'd fall apart?" I questioned, grabbing Petra's pillow and placing it on my lap. I began to play with the frilly fringe as my mother pondered my question.  
  
"Who knows? I guess we'll have to wait and see." 


	14. Arrested

Author's Note: To understand this story, you must've read "Notice Me" before reading this. I don't own anything except for the character of Skye Alexander and her family and friends. I also am the creater of Randy Orton's baby sister, Anabelle. The wrestlers own themselves and Vince McMahon owns the WWE. I don't own any music mentioned in this either. The artists own it and yadi-yada. The cat named Snicklefritz is from 'Big Comfy Couch'. Nickelodeon owns Spongebob! And I don't own anything so I won't make this long. I just need to say that I'm doing this for fun! Yeah, yeah. You've probably heard that speech a million times so, I'll shut up now and proceed with the story.  
  
Randy Orton sat in his Biology class, looking out the window. He tapped his pen on his desk, wondering where Skye was. He looked back at the teacher, Ms. Jazz who was helping out another student with a problem in the textbook. Randy gazed down at his own textbook and then at his notebook. The class had been assigned some questions fifteen minutes ago, and all he had on his paper was his name and the date. Randy sighed and looked at his book, trying to buckle himself down into the world of Biology. It was useless, for he could not concentrate on the properties of viruses. All he had on his mind was Skye, and her whereabouts.  
  
Stacy Keibler sat across from Jeff Hardy in her English class. Their teacher, Mrs. McMahon was handing out worksheets as Stacy looked out the window. It was first period, but she usually saw Skye Alexander on the bus. Where was she? Stacy began to feel the guilt getting to her, but pushed it back down quickly. Did they really hit her? It was all too fast to see who or what they had actually hit. Stacy Keibler was the one driving, but it all was a blur. Torrie hadn't seen who they had hit either. The leggy blonde sat across from Jeff, who was doodling on his notebook with no idea what had happened. Mrs. McMahon placed a worksheet infront of both Stacy and Jeff and walked off. Stacy cleared her throat. "Have you seen Skye around?" She asked, trying to play cool. Jeff Hardy looked up from his binder, his vibrant hair swinging back as his head turned to look at Stacy.  
  
"No. Why?" He replied.  
  
"No reason." Stacy told him, her mind going crazy. Had they really hit her? Stacy wanted Skye Alexander gone, but not like this. Absentmindedly, she began chewing on her fingernails; a big no-no for her and Torrie. Jeff watched her nervous habit and spoke up.  
  
"Isn't that a huge sin in your world?" Stacy looked up at Jeff and realized that her nails were in her mouth. She quickly pulled them away, spitting out the bits she had chewed off.  
  
"Oh. I didn't know I was doing it." She answered quickly, running her hands through her silky blonde hair. Stacy looked down at the worksheet that laid infront of her. It was all too complicated right now. She stared at it, trying to make sense of it when a ruckus fell upon the classroom.  
  
The door of Linda McMahon's English classroom flew open with two men in police uniforms entered the class. Everybody turned their attention to the police that stood in the doorway. One officer was a tall, muscular man. He wasn't wearing a hat at the moment, so everybody could tell that he was bald. The other man was an African-American man, with a buzzcut. The two officers entered the room, as the teacher rushed over to them. "What is it, Officers?!" She asked, panic in her voice. The African-American officer began to speak.  
  
"Good morning, M'am. My name is Officer Michael Jones and he is Officer Justin Smith. We're looking for a Jeff Hardy? We were told that he would be in this classroom." He reported. Linda McMahon nodded as all the eyes in the classroom directed themselves over to Jeff. Stacy's eyes went wide. What was going on? Jeff looked around the room, and then at the police officers headed in his direction. Officer Jones spoke once again. "Jeff Hardy. Do you own a 2000 black Corvette?" He asked.  
  
"...Yes." Jeff answered, hesitantly. Officer Smith, the taller of the two pulled a pair of metal handcuffs from out of his pocket. He grabbed Jeff's arms and cuffed them together.  
  
"You are under arrest for the murder of Petra Alexander." Officer Smith stated. Jeff's green eyes went wide.  
  
"What?!" He yelled. The name was coming to him. Petra. Petra Alexander. Skye's sister! This couldn't be. "That's a lie! I didn't kill her." He said in defense. The two policemen began to escort him out of the classroom.  
  
"Sir, it was your car. We're going to have to take you in." Officer Jones explained, as they took Jeff outside to a waiting patrol car. After Jeff was gone, the entire class was talking about it. Stacy sat in her seat, not wanting to say a word. She pretended to be concentrating on her worksheet, but she was really thinking about the whole ordeal that had just happened a couple of minutes ago.  
  
When lunchtime arrived, everybody knew about Jeff Hardy being arrested. Randy Orton stood at his locker, shoving his books in when Christian, the school blabbermouth ran over to him. "Orton! Did you hear? Jeff Hardy ran over Skye's sister! Petcetera or something like that." Randy spun around, his light blue eyes wide.  
  
"What?!" Randy asked, shutting the door of his locker.  
  
"Jeff Hardy ran over Skye's sister." He repeated.  
  
"Are you serious? Petra's dead?!" Randy was shocked out of his mind. No wonder why Skye wasn't at school. The blonde nodded.  
  
"Yeah. He got arrested in English class during first period. It's crazy, isn't it?"   
  
"Yeah, crazy. I've got to go, Christian." Before anything else could be said, Randy Orton dashed out of Vincent K. McMahon High and ran the three blocks from the school to the house of Skye Alexander. He made it to the door and rang the doorbell. Moments later, he was met by a tear-stained face that he just wanted to bring into his arms and hold forever. 


	15. Awkward Silences and Outrageous Outburst...

Author's Note: To understand this story, you must've read "Notice Me" before reading this. I don't own anything except for the character of Skye Alexander and her family and friends. I also am the creater of Randy Orton's baby sister, Anabelle. The wrestlers own themselves and Vince McMahon owns the WWE. I don't own any music mentioned in this either. The artists own it and yadi-yada. The cat named Snicklefritz is from 'Big Comfy Couch'. Nickelodeon owns Spongebob! And I don't own anything so I won't make this long. I just need to say that I'm doing this for fun! Yeah, yeah. You've probably heard that speech a million times so, I'll shut up now and proceed with the story.   
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked, piercing his heart with ice cold arrows as she stared at him, her hazel eyes red from all the crying she had done. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans, looking at her. Their eyes met for a second before Skye Alexander looked away from Randy Orton. There he stood, the cold air getting to him as he shivered. He didn't bring a jacket, and was only wearing a green short-sleeved t-shirt.   
  
"I heard what happened. I'm really sorry, Skye." He replied, his voice filling with sympathy. She looked at him once again and then looked back down at her fuzzy blue slippers.  
  
"Not your fault." Skye answered, blankly. She acted as if there was nothing wrong. Randy stared at her, concern filling his emotions. He could see the small tears slipping out from her eyes, sliding down her cheek and dropping down to the marble floor. Randy Orton stepped closer to the redhead, lifting her chin and seeing the pain in her eyes. She was a wreck, outside and in. Randy could only see what the pain had done to her on the outside, so he had no clue what was going on with Skye Alexander on the inside. The world was even worse.   
  
Without saying a word, Randy stepped closer to Skye and placed his lips on hers, giving her a light kiss. At first, Skye was taken by surprise and then began to kiss him back. Both of them were in much need of each other, for the times had been rough on both sides. After a minute, they broke apart their kiss and just stared at each other. Randy was still cradling Skye's face, just looking at her. She looked at him, the tears slowly diminishing from the corner of her hazel eyes. "Skye, if you want to talk...I'm willing to hear you out. I know that things haven't been the best lately, for your family and even for us, but I just want to work it out." He stated, his light blue eyes full of plea. Skye nodded, as Randy let go of her face. Skye led him into the house.   
  
As Randy Orton walked through the Alexander house, he realized that Petra's death had taken an enormous toll on everybody. Marco, Skye's father was sitting on the couch, blankly flipping through the TV channels, instead of preparing a lesson for his college students in his office. Desirae was sitting beside Marco, flipping through some old photo albums. As Randy and Skye walked towards her room, they passed Braiden's and heard sobbing. Was tough guy Braiden Alexander actually crying? The two entered Skye's bedroom, but her bed looked like that it hadn't been slept in for a full day or two. He looked at Skye, who was running her finger along her wooden dresser. He saw the black, puffy bags forming underneath her eye. "Why don't you lie down? You could use some rest." Randy suggested. Skye took into his suggestion and laid herself down on her bed. Randy grabbed her black chair from out of the corner of the room and brought it over to Skye's bedside. He placed his hand on her arm and ran his free hand through her hair. Skye looked up at him, silent for a moment. She then asked,  
  
"Randy...What's wrong with us?" Randy looked down at her and responded,  
  
"I don't know. One minute we're fine, and the next we're fighting." He shrugged. Skye bit her lip, looking at her wall. Randy watched her for a moment, studying carefully as she perched herself up upon her bed using her elbows and said,  
  
"Tell me the truth. Did you really get Stacy pregnant?" Randy smirked and shook his head.  
  
"No way. She made that crap up. I don't even know if she's really pregnant or not." He answered. There was silence in the room for a moment, an awkward one. Skye was staring at the wall that Randy's back as facing, and Randy was staring at the wall that Skye's bed was against. The couple just stared, out of words for the moment. Skye ran her fingers through her hair and began to twist the ends, mindlessly. She stared at the wall, chewing on her lower lip. Her mind was in deep thought, as her hazel eyes shifted from the wall to Randy, who was studying the other wall. Randy Orton's light blue eyes darkened a shade or two, as he just stared at the poster-plastered wall. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Skye Alexander staring at him. The couple were silent for a moment, until Skye broke the ice.  
  
"Oh." She replied. That was all she could say. They had been silent, thinking for the past couple of minutes and that was the only thing she could come up with. Randy looked down at her, taking his eyes off the wall. His eyes had returned to its normal color, but he had a look of confusion on his face.  
  
"Is that all you have to say?" He asked. She looked at him again, this time a not so concentrated look in her eyes. Instead, she had a look of confusion, just like Randy.  
  
"What else am I supposed to say?" Skye questioned, cocking her eyebrow up at the brown haired boy. Randy's expression changed from confused to offended.  
  
"Well, you're not freaking out right now. If this happened a few weeks back, you'd be going crazy on me, ready to bite my head off. What's so different from now than a few weeks ago?" Randy questioned, growing defensive. His emotions were taking him over. Skye shot up like a cannon from her leaning position on her elbows to an upright sitting stage. Her face had grown red as she took in Randy's words, and her eyes looked like they had daggers in them.  
  
"MY SISTER WASN'T DEAD A FEW WEEKS AGO!" Skye Giovanni Alexander shouted at the top of her lungs, as if she was shooting fire out of her mouth. Randy sat on the black chair, looking at Skye. His body was frozen, unable to move. The room grew silent again, with the exception of Skye fuming and her heavy breathing. Randy stood as still as a statue, not believing what he had just done. He was so caught up with thinking about himself that he had forgot the entire reason he came over to Skye's house in the first place. It was to help her get through Petra's death, but he just ended up being so selfish. Skye's face was red, and she glared at Randy Orton, ready to bite his head off. Randy turned his head to Skye, a look of sorrow in his eyes.  
  
"Please, Skye. Forgive me. I completely forgot that was the reason why I came here. I ended up being selfish, only thinking about myself. Please, I'm sorry." He apologized, watching as her expressions became softer. Her face returned to its normal color, and her eyes softened. She turned her body fully to face Randy and replied,  
  
"I forgive you. I'm sorry for snapping like that. It's just that Petra's death has taken a huge toll on me, and the rest of my family. She was the glue that stuck us together and now I have no idea what's going to happen. Not only is my family falling apart, so am I." She whimpered, tears running down her face. Randy stood up from the chair and took a seat on Skye's bed. He wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried on his shoulder. Randy began rubbing Skye's back, rocking her back and forth. Skye continued to cry on her boyfriend's shoulder, her mind drifting off, thinking about just yesterday when Petra was hit by that 2000 black corvette. As Skye drifted off, her eyes closing...she came to a realization...  
  
Author's Note2: I GOT A JOB TODAY! YAY! *dances* Oh yeah, sorry to leave you with this, but I'm just so mean... 


	16. To Run or Not To Run, That Is The Questi...

Author's Note: To understand this story, you must've read "Notice Me" before reading this. I don't own anything except for the character of Skye Alexander and her family and friends. I also am the creater of Randy Orton's baby sister, Anabelle. The wrestlers own themselves and Vince McMahon owns the WWE. I don't own any music mentioned in this either. The artists own it and yadi-yada. The cat named Snicklefritz is from 'Big Comfy Couch'. Nickelodeon owns Spongebob! And I don't own anything so I won't make this long. I just need to say that I'm doing this for fun! Yeah, yeah. You've probably heard that speech a million times so, I'll shut up now and proceed with the story. I know I left you with that cliff-hanger, and I'm going to be an even bigger bitch lol. This chapter has nothing to do with Skye and Randy...but is focused on Torrie and Stacy. LoL! The next chapter will be the continuation of Skye and Randy. I promise! Don't forget to review so I know you love this story!  
  
It was lunch time at Vincent K. McMahon High and Stacy Keibler was seated at her regular table, with an uneasy look on her face. The school was buzzing with talk about Jeff Hardy's arrest during first period and how he ran over Braiden and Skye Alexander's younger sister, Petra. Stacy looked across the table at Torrie Wilson, who was picking at her fruit salad. Torrie looked uneasy also, tugging at her blonde curls. Billy Kidman, Torrie's boyfriend reached over to his girlfriend and grabbed her hand. Torrie wasn't expecting it and jumped at the touch of Billy Kidman. Stacy watched carefully as Torrie's cheeks began to flush and Billy looked at her weirdly. "What's the matter, babe?" Billy asked, as Torrie slowly placed her fork down on her tray. She ran her fingers through her hair, pulling at it lightly. Torrie Wilson gave her boyfriend a small smile, obviously a fake one.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just, like, a little bit, like, jumpy today. I, like, don't know why." She answered, nervously. Nobody had really been paying attention to Torrie, except for Stacy, her partner in crime. Billy nodded and went back to talking to the rest of his football buddies, Hunter Hearst Helmsley and Rob Van Dam. Rob was downing two cartons of milk at the same time with a straw, using his nose instead of his mouth. Torrie looked over at Stacy and stood up. "We need to talk." Torrie stated, seriously. Stacy nodded and began to stand up. So did the other cheerleaders at the table, Dawn Marie and Jackie Gayda. Torrie motioned for Dawn and Jackie to sit down. "This is just a me and Stacy thing." She told them. The two sophomores nodded as Stacy and Torrie left the cafeteria and ventured out into the halls. Stacy looked around, searching for anybody who had decided to wander the halls at this time. Luckily, nobody was around. Stacy and Torrie stopped walking when they reached the end of the hallway, near Stacy's locker.  
  
"Torrie, this is killing me! Jeff got arrested." Stacy said as soon as the two stopped walking. She looked over at her best friend, who was chewing on her bottom lip. Stacy Keibler placed her hands on her hips, waiting for Torrie to answer. It took a minute, but Torrie replied,  
  
"It's killing me too. But isn't this what we wanted? We didn't want to go to jail and we're not in jail! Jeff Hardy is! We used his car." Stacy listened to Torrie, taking it all in. She nodded.  
  
"Then why the hell do I feel so guilty?" Stacy questioned. Torrie took a deep breath and shrugged her shoulders, her blonde hair spilling past them as she did so.  
  
"Maybe because we didn't hit Skye? I mean, that was the whole point anyways, right? We ended up hitting her little sister. Our job wasn't done, Stace!"  
  
"You don't I think I don't know that, Torrie? I have no idea what the hell we're going to do now. This is all so messed up! I wish I could turn back time and change it. But guess what? I can't and now we're stuck like this! We're stuck in hell now." Stacy told her, leaning her back against the cold steel lockers. She was wearing a midriff-showing shirt, so the cold steel hit her back and Stacy felt the sensation not only on her back, but in her heart. Yes, for once Stacy Keibler felt cold-hearted. Stacy was guilty for what she had done.  
  
Torrie Wilson gazed over at her best friend, twirling the ends of her blonde hair around her finger. Once again, Torrie was biting her lower lip. She turned to face Stacy, a look of sorrow washing over her entire body. Torrie wasn't standing up straight as usual, but slouched and her eyes weren't sparkling, but dark and hazy. "Do you think we should turn ourselves in?" Torrie whispered, looking around to see if anybody was near them. Stacy's eyes went wide, as if they were about to pop out of their sockets.  
  
"Are you OUT of your mind, Tor?! We can't turn ourselves in! We'll go to jail for that and I look horrible in those orange jumpsuits!" Stacy Keibler complained, stomping her two feet on the ground.  
  
"Who the hell cares if you look bad in an orange jumpsuit?! So would I, but that's the least of our worries! Jeff Hardy is in jail right now because WE used his car to run over somebody. We didn't even hit our target!" Torrie Wilson pointed out. Stacy was silent for a moment, her face red and her arms crossed above her chest. Torrie stood there, fiddling with a piece of her hair, waiting for her best friend to supply a solution. Stacy Keibler tilted her head, thinking deeply of the situation that laid ahead of the two blonde cheerleaders.  
  
"What ever gave you the idea of turning ourselves in, Torrie? I mean, do you know what they could do to us?" Stacy questioned, her brown eyes glaring at the friend that stood infront of her.  
  
"Yes, I do know. We'd be locked up for life, but that's what's happening to Jeff Hardy right now. Why? Because we used his car to kill somebody. Stacy, Jeff is innocent. I don't even know why we did all this in the first place." She sighed, placing her hands on her head. Stacy Keibler shrugged. She then replied with,  
  
"I don't know. Wasn't it because we wanted to get rid of Skye?" Torrie nodded, as if her memory had just came back to her that instant.  
  
"We didn't do that." Torrie stated.   
  
"Now what are we going to do?" Stacy Keibler asked, for the millionth time in the past ten minutes. Torrie shrugged.  
  
"We either turn ourselves in or flee."  
  
"Flee to where?"  
  
"Mexico?" Torrie suggested.  
  
Author's Note2: Now it's all up to you! Should Torrie and Stacy turn themselves in? Or flee to Mexico? Review with your answer and don't forget..Skye and Randy's chapter is up next! 


	17. Skye Finds Out The Truth And Randy Makes...

Author's Note: To understand this story, you must've read "Notice Me" before reading this. I don't own anything except for the character of Skye Alexander and her family and friends. I also am the creater of Randy Orton's baby sister, Anabelle. The wrestlers own themselves and Vince McMahon owns the WWE. I don't own any music mentioned in this either. The artists own it and yadi-yada. The cat named Snicklefritz is from 'Big Comfy Couch'. Nickelodeon owns Spongebob! And I don't own anything so I won't make this long. I just need to say that I'm doing this for fun! Yeah, yeah. You've probably heard that speech a million times so, I'll shut up now and proceed with the story. Thanks for all the great reviews. =) Merry Christmas!  
  
Skye Alexander's hazel eyes grew wide, the tears vanishing from her eyes as her mind drifted back to just yesterday, when her sister Petra was ran over. Her head rested on the shoulder of Randy Orton, memories of a black corvette came into her head. Not only did a black corvette run over Petra, but her ex-boyfriend Jeff Hardy drove a black corvette. A 2000 black corvette to be exact. Her mind and body were in a state of shock, unable to move. Randy felt the stiffness in Skye and let go of her to see her face. Her skin was pale, and her pupils had enlarged, as she stared at the poster-plastered wall. "...Skye?" Randy squeaked out, not sure if she was going to lash out and scream at him.  
  
For a moment, Skye did not answer. She was stiff, not a muscle in her body moving. Suddenly, tiny tears began to fall down her face and drop onto the white sheets of her bed. Randy Orton watched, careful to not make a wrong move, for Skye was very vulnerable at the moment. Her body began to move, shaking as she cried. Trembling, Skye fell into the awaiting arms of Randy, and cried more and more. Randy rubbed her back, rocking her back and forth. She did not say a word, for all she could do was weep. It was not until five minutes later that Skye had stopped crying. Using his thumbs, Randy Orton wiped away her tears and cradled her face with his hands. Looking his light blue eyes into her hazel, he asked, "What's the matter?"   
  
Skye Alexander took a deep breath and replied, "It was Jeff." Her voice was soft, almost a whisper, for that was all she could let out at the moment. All the girl wanted to do was bawl into the arms of comfort; the arms of Randy Orton. Randy nodded, as Skye looked at him.  
  
"I know. He...he got arrested in school today." Randy retorted, Skye's eyes glassing over with tears.   
  
"Why?" Skye questioned, as if Randy could provide an answer. Though he could not provide an answer, he could provide love and care for a girl whose world had been turned upside down in twenty-four hours. Once again, Skye Alexander was in Randy Orton's strong and welcoming arms, bawling about the fact that her ex-boyfriend ran over her little sister. It just didn't make sense. Petra had done nothing wrong to Jeff, she didn't even know him. But he had to go and run her over? Skye's mind was filling with so many thoughts, too much for her to handle at the emotional moment. Her emotions had been shifted into overdrive, causing her to lose sleep, her appetite and her younger sister; the glue to the Alexander family. Without Petra, there was no way that the family could survive.  
  
Randy rocked the redhead back and forth, whispering soothing words in her ear as the sounds of her sobs softened. Soon, the entire room was quiet except for Randy's whispering. The brown-haired teenaged boy looked down to see Skye asleep in his arms. Laying her gently down on the bed, Randy got up and pulled her blue blanket over her. After giving her a kiss on the forehead, he ventured out of her bedroom. As Randy was walking out of her bedroom, he found Braiden Alexander moping around in the hallways. The eighteen year-old was a wreck, his hair was a mess and he had puffy black bags underneath his eyes. Braiden stifled a yawn as Randy walked by. Randy turned around to see him standing there. "Hey Braiden." Randy said. Braiden was silent for a moment, just staring at his former friend. The two hadn't exchanged words for over a year. Ever since Randy was outcasted by the football team, the two never spoke to each other again.  
  
"Hey Orton." He replied back, after a bit of hesitation. Braiden ran his fingers through his hair, feeling the matted mess on top of his head. Randy stuck out his hand, trying to make amends with his former buddy. Braiden looked at the hand, his brown eyes studying it carefully. Randy stood there, waiting for a moment. He went to put his hand back, but just then, Braiden joined his hand with Orton's and the two shook on it.  
  
"Sucks what happened. Your sister's asleep right now...I've got to get back to school. I'll catch you later." Randy told him, breaking the handshake.  
  
"At least somebody's getting some sleep in this house. Nobody's slept in like forever. Thanks for sticking with Skye, Orton. You mean a lot to her." Braiden explained. Randy couldn't help, but smile. Was his former bully actually saying that he was good for his sister?  
  
"Thanks Braiden. She means a lot to me too. Bye."  
  
"Bye." Braiden led Randy Orton out of the door. Randy took one last look at the Alexander house before walking back to Vincent K. McMahon High.  
  
Author's Note2: Sorry for the short one! I just wanted to give you Skye and Randy's part. Next up, Torrie and Stacy...do they turn themselves in or go to Mexico? 


	18. Vive El Mexico?

Author's Note: To understand this story, you must've read "Notice Me" before reading this. I don't own anything except for the character of Skye Alexander and her family and friends. I also am the creater of Randy Orton's baby sister, Anabelle. The wrestlers own themselves and Vince McMahon owns the WWE. I don't own any music mentioned in this either. The artists own it and yadi-yada. The cat named Snicklefritz is from 'Big Comfy Couch'. Nickelodeon owns Spongebob! And I don't own anything so I won't make this long. I just need to say that I'm doing this for fun! Yeah, yeah. You've probably heard that speech a million times so, I'll shut up now and proceed with the story. ***I'm SUPER sorry for taking this long to update. I hope you all didn't forget about this story! I just couldn't think up anything. Please review!***  
  
The sidewalk scorched as their feet hit the pavement. They had just arrived in Mexico, and thought it'd be cool to walk around, barefoot. As soon as their feet touched the boiling pavement, they leaped into the air and shrieked. Torrie's curly blonde hair was hidden underneath a large straw hat and she had a pair of black sunglasses covering her eyes. She wore a light pink bikini with a sheer light pink sarong wrapped around her waist. Stacy had a hat on too, but hers was a light blue bucket hat. Her straight blonde hair was tied in two low pigtails and she wore a pair of light blue tinted sunglasses. Her feet were also bare and she wore a black tube top, showing off her toned stomach and a pair of jean short shorts, showing off her long legs. The two looked around, getting stares from the citizens of Cancun, Mexico. Stacy began to stare back at the citizens, lowering her sunglasses so they sat on her nose. "Hey! What are you staring at?!" Stacy shouted, startling some of the people who were just passing by. Torrie swat Stacy on the arm. Stacy Keibler yelped, rubbing her arm. "That hurt, Torrie!" She complained.  
  
"If you shut up, I won't do it again. Remember why we're here, Stace? We're running away. We don't want to give ourselves away! Now, if anybody asks our names, we have to go by fake ones. Mine will be...uhh...Petunia Rose. What will yours be?" Torrie questioned, twirling a piece of hair around her finger. Stacy gasped.  
  
"I wanted to be Petunia Rose! You got to be Petunia Rose last time!" Stacy whined.  
  
"Nuh uh! When?" Torrie asked, stomping her foot on the ground. She cringed at the touch of the scorching concrete.  
  
"Remember when we were trying to get into that club?! You were Petunia Rose that time! It's my turn now. You can be Corky Coaster." Stacy suggested. Torrie Wilson sighed and looked at her best friend.  
  
"Fine. Whatever. Let's find something to do." Torrie said, as Stacy nodded in agreement. The pair began to walk the streets, catching sight of beautiful Cancun.   
  
Moments later, they came across a beach. The beach was already filled with people of all ages, from the very young, building sand castles to the very old, walking around, enjoying all the sights. Stacy and Torrie walked over to the shore, slowly creeping into the cold water. Their feet were relieved, thankful that they didn't have to be on the hot pavement or the hot sand any longer. Stacy let out a sigh of relief as Torrie looked around the beach. She then turned to the long-legged blonde. "Not many hotties here, huh?" Torrie asked. Stacy took a look around at the crowded beach. At this time, most of the teenagers were in school. Some were skipping and spending the day at the beach, but the place was mostly filled with parents and their kids.  
  
"Hola chicas!" A voice called out, right at that moment. Both Stacy and Torrie turned around to witness two guys watching them with smiles on their faces. One was a bit taller than the other. The taller one, had a short mullet and the other's hair was normal. The shorter one, with the normal hair had no facial hair, while the other one did. Both had dark brown hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Hi!" Stacy waved, as they walked over to the ladies.  
  
"What are a pair of beautiful girls like you two doing in Cancun?" The shorter of the two guys questioned. Torrie looked at Stacy. Stacy looked at Torrie. The ladies were silent for a moment, trying to make something up. A few seconds later, Torrie Wilson came up with a response.  
  
"We're on vacation! Like most people here are. My name is Corky Coaster." Torrie greeted, giving them a cheeky smile. At the sound of her name, both guys cringed inside.  
  
"And I'm Petunia Rose." Stacy said, extending her hand. At the sound of that name, the guys felt like running away. How could such beautiful girls have such ugly names? The one with the mullet shook Stacy's hand.  
  
"I'm Eddie. And this is my cousin, Chavo." He replied.  
  
"Hola." Chavo said.  
  
"So, how do you like Cancun, Petunia?" Eddie questioned, cringing inside at the sound of the ghastly name. Chavo covered his mouth, snickering a little. Of course, Torrie and Stacy were too busy looking around to notice. Torrie sunk herself lower into the water. Stacy grinned.  
  
"It's awesome so far! Really hot though! I mean, where we come from, it's never hot like this!" She stated.  
  
"Where are you from?" Chavo asked, moving his arms around in the water.  
  
"Uhh...Alaska!" Torrie answered quickly, before Stacy could tell them where they were really from.  
  
"Well, Alaska's pretty cold, chicas! Of course, Cancun's hotter than Alaska! Anywhere is hotter than Alaska!" Eddie, the older and taller of the two guys laughed. Everybody else laughed along with him.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so! So, Corky...how's the water?" She asked her friend, who was dunking her head in at the moment. Seconds later, Torrie Wilson emerged from the ocean's water and gave two thumbs up. Eddie and Chavo were leaning into each other, whispering.  
  
"Corky? Petunia? These names are muy loco, Esse!" Eddie whispered to his cousin.  
  
"I know, Esse! I know! But, they are fiiine!" Chavo said back.  
  
"But I still can't get over the fact that their names are Corky and Petunia. I mean, that's just bad!" Eddie told him. Chavo nodded. Meanwhile, Stacy was now at the same level as Torrie, both of them treading water and whispering at each other.  
  
"They're buying it!" Torrie beamed.  
  
"I know. I can't believe it's working! Nice work with the Alaska cover-up. If I had to answer, I'd probably blurt it out." Stacy told her. Torrie nodded.  
  
"Well, I had to think quick. I mean, they can't know. What if they heard about it on the news and find out its us?"   
  
"Good point." Stacy said, looking back at the guys. The guys were now standing there, looking at them. Stacy Keibler stood up, smirking. "So, what's there to do in Mexico?" 


	19. Because You Loved Me

Author's Note: To understand this story, you must've read "Notice Me" before reading this. I don't own anything except for the character of Skye Alexander and her family and friends. I also am the creater of Randy Orton's baby sister, Anabelle. The wrestlers own themselves and Vince McMahon owns the WWE. I don't own any music mentioned in this either. The artists own it and yadi-yada. The cat named Snicklefritz is from 'Big Comfy Couch'. Nickelodeon owns Spongebob! And I don't own anything so I won't make this long. I just need to say that I'm doing this for fun! Yeah, yeah. You've probably heard that speech a million times so, I'll shut up now and proceed with the story. ***I must really love Celine Dion. Because once again, I'm using her song for a songfic chapter =)*  
  
//For all those times you stood by me. For all the truth you made me see. For all the joy you brought to my life. For all the wrong that you made right. For every dream you made come true. For all the love I found in you. I'll be forever thankful baby. You're the one who held me up. Never let me fall. You're the one who saw me through, through it all.\\  
  
Skye Alexander gazed her hazel eyes into the framed picture she held in her hand. In the picture was her boyfriend Randy Orton, the person who has stood by her side through thick and thin, even if she didn't want him around. The picture was taken some time in the summer, when Skye's life was much happier. Her world used to be filled with the sunshine, which was Randy, lighting up her life. Now her life was filled with misery, due to the death of her beloved younger sister Petra. The redheaded sixteen year-old began to wipe away the tears that were falling from her eyes. She sniffled, looking around her room. Usually, her bedroom made her happy, but it was making her sad. It had only been twenty-four hours since Petra was hit by the 2000 black corvette of her ex-boyfriend, Jeff Hardy. Skye lightly placed the picture back on to her night stand and crawled out of bed. She was still in her pajamas and she had black circles under her eyes. Her red hair was a mess, but she wasn't alone. Her entire family was like that. Skye walked out of her room to find the door of her brother Braiden's room open. With a bit of hesitation, she knocked on the door. "Hey Braiden..."  
  
Randy Orton slowly shut the door of his locker. The day was finally over and everything felt like an eternity. So many events had happened in one day. It was entirely crazy. After lunch, Stacy Keibler and Torrie Wilson had fled from the school for some odd reason. Nobody knew why. Not even Torrie's boyfriend, Billy Kidman. Randy sighed as he slung his backpack over his shoulder and began to walk down the hallway. As he made his way down, he passed his girlfriend Skye's locker. His light blue eyes glanced at the lockers, visions of Skye standing there. He could easily picture her rumaging through her messy locker, trying to find her books for the next class. He always enjoyed watching her rush around. She was so cute doing it. A small smile appeared on his face, the first in what seemed like ages, as he thought of her dropping all her things or all of the pieces of scrap paper flowing out like a landslide. Randy walked out, exiting the doors of Vincent K. McMahon High, his face glowing as he headed over to his girlfriend's house.  
  
//You were my strength when I was weak. You were my voice when I couldn't speak. You were my eyes when I couldn't see. You saw the best there was in me. Lifted me up when I couldn't reach. You gave me faith 'cause you believed. I'm everything I am, because you loved me.\\  
  
Braiden Alexander rose from his laying position on his bed. The eighteen year-old had his hands folded behind his head before his younger and now only sister entered his room. Braiden had spent the past few hours staring up at the ceiling, mourning over Petra's death since he made amends with Randy Orton. Braiden straightened himself up, wiping away the tears that had been running down from his green eyes. He took a deep breath and watched as his sister took a seat on the foot of his bed. "Hey Skye." He replied, looking at his sister. Both of them looked very similar at the moment, which was very rare for both of them. The two siblings had such a rivalry, trying to isolate each other from the family. Most of the time, Braiden was the one making Skye look like the family loser. Now, they were on the same boat. Both siblings had gone through the same tragedy, and it was like suddenly...they were on the same page without even saying much. Braiden took another deep breath, as he ran his fingers through his brown hair.  
  
"Randy and I made up today." Braiden announced. Skye nodded, her hazel eyes staring at the beige carpet in Braiden's room. Braiden continued to watch his sister, seeing the misery taking over her. Braiden scooted himself over to the side of Skye, placing his strong hand on her trembling shoulder. Skye could feel the coldness of her older brother's hand touch her, sending the coldness right through her entire body. Skye shivered and then turned to Braiden, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Why did she have to die?! Why couldn't they take me?!" She asked, bawling. Braiden shrugged his shoulders and replied,  
  
"I have no clue. Maybe God has another plan for her."   
  
"Fuck! I wish he didn't! I want her here! I want everything to be normal again. I want things to be the way they were before. Before she died. I just wish I could go back in time and fix everything. I wish we drove her to Kimmy's. Then this wouldn't of have happened!" Skye hollered, wanting to get her hands around the neck of Jeff Hardy and just strangle him to death for killing her sister.  
  
"So do I. I just wish everything was back to normal." Braiden practically whispered.  
  
"Don't we all? I just want to ring his neck!" Skye exclaimed.  
  
"Who?" Braiden questioned, his eyebrows raised. Before Skye could give her brother an answer, the doorbell ringed. Skye rose from her seat on Braiden's bed and walked out of the room, leaving her brother without an answer. Skye made her way down to the door to open the door. When she opened it, she saw Randy Orton standing there with his arms wide open. She leaped into his arms and began to sob on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm so glad you're here!" She cried, leaning on his shoulder. Randy led her into the shoulder and began to pat her lightly on the back.  
  
"It's ok, Skye. I'm never going to leave you."  
  
//You gave me wings and made me fly. You touched my hand, I could touch the sky. I lost my faith, you gave it back to me. You said no star was out of reach. You stood by me and I stood tall. I had your love, I had it all. I'm grateful for each day you gave me. Maybe I don't know that much, but I know this much is true. I was blessed because I was loved by you.\\  
  
A week passed and so did Petra's funeral. It was a tragic event for all. Practically the entire town showed up, including her classmates from her elementary school and practically the entire student body of Vincent K. McMahon High. Hell, even Hunter and the Gang were there to show their support for their buddy Braiden. Skye had written a poem for her younger sister, hardly able to read it because she was in tears for a better part of the ceremony. Randy stepped up to the podium and held Skye's hand, giving her the courage to go on.  
  
It had been three days since Petra's funeral and Skye was spending the day at the Orton house. She was downstairs in the rec room, holding Randy's baby sister Anabelle in her arms. It was the first time she had been to Randy's house in ages, and the Ortons welcomed her with open arms. The moment she stepped into the house, Mr. and Mrs. Orton showered her with hugs and kisses, showing their sympathy. Skye smiled, glad to be welcomed in such a way. She hadn't gone back to school yet. She wasn't ready to face that world. She wanted to stay in her own. Skye rocked Anabelle in her arms, as Randy sat beside her. He placed his arm around her waist and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "I'm glad you decided to come spend the day with me." Randy whispered, since Anabelle was starting to fall asleep. Skye looked at her boyfriend, beaming. Her mood was turning around and she was no longer moody.  
  
"I'm glad too. Thank you so much for being there for me. You mean everything to me." Skye replied. Randy grinned and couldn't help but place a kiss on her soft lips.  
  
"No problem. I'm always going to be there for you. Why? Because I love you, Skye. I love you more than anything."  
  
"I love you too, Randy." She said to him, just as Anabelle cooed. The couple laughed and looked down at Randy's baby sister. Young Anabelle was smiling, her eyes slowly closing, nodding off to her dream land.  
  
//You were my strength when I was weak. You were my voice when I couldn't speak. You were my eyes when I couldn't see. You saw the best there was in me. Lifted me up when I couldn't reach. You gave me faith 'cause you believed. I'm everything I am, because you loved me.\\  
  
The bell rang and Skye Alexander was back to her normal self, rushing around her locker to gather her books for her next class. Randy watched, laughing as his girlfriend shoved a couple of books which had slid out back into her locker. She slammed her locker door shut and rushed over to Randy, who placed an arm around her. The door made their way to their Biology class. As they walked the halls, they received more stares than usual. The student body wasn't completely used to them being a couple yet, even if they had been going out for almost a year now. But the students were looking more than usual this time. As Skye and Randy walked by them, they heard whispers. "I heard she killed her own sister." One person whispered. Whispers and secrets filled the hallways. Skye heard a few, not believing the crap that these people were making up. She was hardly able to take it anymore. The couple entered the classroom and took their seats. Skye looked at Randy.  
  
"Can you believe this? Some people are spreading rumors about me being the one who killed Petra." Randy shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"Don't listen to them, Skye. I bet you it's that blabbermouth Christian. He's always making up shit like that. It's never true."  
  
//You were always there for me. The tender wind that carried me. A light in the dark, shining your love into my life. You've been my inspiration. Through the lies, you were the truth. My world is a better place because of you.\\  
  
Randy Orton held his girlfriend in his arms as they waited for their ride. The couple had just stepped out of the movie theatre and were now waiting for Skye's father to pick them up. The couple were whispering to each other, just making each other's lives better as they heard footsteps behind them. A lot of footsteps. Randy turned around first, his body covering Skye's face from seeing anything. His light blue eyes caught sight of Hunter Hearst Helmsley, Ric Flair, Billy Kidman, Dwayne Johnson and Shane McMahon standing there. They all had the same snarl on their face, as Randy spoke up. "Look guys. Why don't you leave because I'm not up for this right now."   
  
"Shut up, Orton. Just because we were at the funeral, doesn't mean that we actually like you guys now. We were there because of our buddy Braiden, not because of your pathetic girlfriend. Where's she hiding anyways?" Hunter asked, evil in his voice. Skye poked her head out from behind Randy.  
  
"I'm right here, asshole." She said, bitterness in her voice. She didn't like Hunter and his friends, even if they did show sympathy at the funeral. Some things will never change.  
  
"Awww, Skye! Why are you so bitter? Is it because your sister died?" Billy questioned, a tone of mock sympathy in his voice. Skye's temper began to flare.  
  
"Don't mention her! She's an angel and you're not worthy to talk about her!" Skye exclaimed in rage. Randy began to rub Skye's back, trying to calm her down.  
  
"Petra, Petra, Petra!" Ric Flair teased, causing everybody in his group of no-good friends to laugh.  
  
"SHUT UP, FLAIR!" Randy Orton shouted, his temper now raising. He could tell his girlfriend was going to break down soon.  
  
"You can't do shit, Orton! You're nothing!" Ric Flair told him, causing Randy to let go of Skye to throw a punch to Ric. The punch was so forceful that Ric flew back and Dwayne Johnson caught him. Shane McMahon stepped into the middle of it all.  
  
"Stop! Just stop! We'll deal with these losers later. Let's just go see our movie." Shane said.  
  
"Listen to the brat. Go see your movie." Skye replied, glaring at them all. They grunted, walking into the theatre as Marco Alexander, Skye's father pulled up to the curb. Skye took Randy by the hand and whispered, "Thank you" as they entered the vehicle.  
  
//You were my strength when I was weak. You were my voice when I couldn't speak. You were my eyes when I couldn't see. You saw the best there was in me. Lifted me up when I couldn't reach. You gave me faith 'cause you believed. I'm everything I am, because you loved me. I'm everything I am, because you loved me.\\ 


	20. Nobody Believes Me

Author's Note: To understand this story, you must've read "Notice Me" before reading this. I don't own anything except for the character of Skye Alexander and her family and friends. I also am the creater of Randy Orton's baby sister, Anabelle. The wrestlers own themselves and Vince McMahon owns the WWE. I don't own any music mentioned in this either. The artists own it and yadi-yada. The cat named Snicklefritz is from 'Big Comfy Couch'. Nickelodeon owns Spongebob! And I don't own anything so I won't make this long. I just need to say that I'm doing this for fun! Yeah, yeah. You've probably heard that speech a million times so, I'll shut up now and proceed with the story. ***Man! I'm getting stingy with the updates. Ahh, my life has been so busy, but I made it a goal to update at least ONE of my stories today. So please be a dear and review! =)***  
  
Oh man, what did he do to deserve this? It was just two days ago that he was sitting in his English class, wondering if he should dye his hair red or not. Now, he was sitting in a jail cell next to an obese man that went by the name of 'Rocko'. Jeff Hardy leaned his head against the cold cell wall, his green eyes looking around at the jail cell he was in. His cellmate, Rocko, was sitting on the top of his bunk, ripping at a book. He had a mean and forceful look on his face as he tore the pages out of the novel. Jeff cringed, scared, but also glad that Rocko wasn't ripping at him. He sighed and looked out past the silver metal bars. He was trapped. He was jailed for something he didn't even do. He was set up! But the police wouldn't believe him. No matter how hard he tried, Jeff Hardy was seen as guilty. The police already saw him as a deliquent, because he didn't wear the same clothes as everybody else. The moment he was thrown in to the jail and an orange jumpsuit as put on him, they dyed his hair blonde and made him 'normal'. It's only been two days and it was already hell. The mornings were filled with disgusting meals that he didn't want to even touch, let alone put in his mouth. After breakfast, everybody filed in to the disgusting showers. The walls of the showers were green with mildew and the smell made him want to hurl. Taking a shower after gym was bad enough, but taking a shower with a bunch of macho criminals? He'd rather be sent to a convent and made a nun.  
  
"What are you thinking about, kid?" Rocko's husky voice interrupted Jeff's train of thought. Jeff's head quickly snapped over to Rocko's direction. He sighed, attempting to run his hands through his hair. But he couldn't. They gave him a buzz cut, telling him he wasn't allowed to keep it.  
  
"How this sucks an ass." Jeff Hardy replied, rolling his eyes. Rocko smirked.  
  
"Yeah, it sucks at first. But after you've been here for a year, it begins to feel like home." Jeff's green eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped to the ground. He couldn't stay for a year. There was no way in hell that was going to happen.  
  
"A YEAR?! WHAT THE HELL!" Jeff screamed, as Rocko gave him a stern look.  
  
"Shh! Keep it down! The guard might come down and make you go a shitload of push-ups again. Remember last night? How much did Shark have to do? 100!" Rocko scolded him. Jeff leaned his head against the wall again, looking up at the dirty ceiling. The night before, one of the guys in the cell next to them was making a racket. One of the guards ran down, yelling at him and telling him to do one-hundred push-ups. Jeff couldn't do that. He was too broken down to do anything physical.  
  
"Well, I can't stay here any longer. I want to go home!" Jeff whined, his voice much quieter than before. Rocko jumped down from the top bunk and made his way over to the young Hardy brother. He took a seat beside him on the bench that was connected to the grey wall. He patted Jeff on the right shoulder lightly before speaking.  
  
"You killed someone. You're not going home, kiddo. No matter how hard you try, you just can't." Jeff turned to his large cell mate, his hands in the air, waving at Rocko.  
  
"Uhh..hello?! It wasn't me! How many times do I have to tell everybody. I didn't do it! Someone else did!" Jeff said, for practically the millionth time since he was hauled in by the two officers who showed up at Vincent K. McMahon High. Rocko laughed a bit, slapping his own leg before answering Jeff Hardy.  
  
"Sure, kid. That's what they all say."  
  
"How come you don't believe me? This is bullshit!" Jeff was getting stressed, it was too much for him. Nobody believed him. His father and brother saw him as a disgrace to the family. They didn't even want him to use the last name 'Hardy' anymore. It's not like he could get to the outside world anyways. He was stuck in prison with nowhere to go and nothing to do. He was in jail for something he didn't even do. There was in no way that Jeff had killed Petra Alexander. He would never do that. He would do his best to make it known that he was innocent, but nobody believed him. 


	21. Running

Author's Note: To understand this story, you must've read "Notice Me" before reading this. I don't own anything except for the character of Skye Alexander and her family and friends. I also am the creater of Randy Orton's baby sister, Anabelle. The wrestlers own themselves and Vince McMahon owns the WWE. I don't own any music mentioned in this either. The artists own it and yadi-yada. The cat named Snicklefritz is from 'Big Comfy Couch'. Nickelodeon owns Spongebob! And I don't own anything so I won't make this long. I just need to say that I'm doing this for fun! Yeah, yeah. You've probably heard that speech a million times so; I'll shut up now and proceed with the story.  
  
The burning sun of Cancun, Mexico beamed down on citizens and tourists alike. Everybody was scantily clad, with girls wearing short shorts and bikinis, while the guys walked around shirtless. Walking amongst the citizens of one of the hottest spots for vacation were Torrie Wilson and Stacy Keibler. The two young ladies blended in with the others perfectly, their skin already bronze from the sun's scorching rays. Torrie had her blonde hair up in a high ponytail, dressed in a baby blue bikini with a white jean miniskirt. On her feet was a pair of white and baby blue flip-flops. Standing tall beside her was Stacy, her hair in pigtails, wearing a red bikini with a dark blue denim skirt. On her feet was a pair of black flip-flops. The pair had been in Cancun for a day, and was already loving the freedom that they had. They didn't have to think about how they ran over Petra, Skye Alexander's sister anymore. Stacy gazed around the streets as the two girls passed a stand selling souvenirs. She smiled at her best friend and partner in crime. Torrie smiled back. "Isn't this, like, awesome?! We don't have to, like, worry about, like, anything!" The long-legged blonde exclaimed.  
  
"Like, hell yeah! There's nothing to, like, worry about! Except those two guys.." She trailed off, remembering the two guys they met yesterday.  
  
"What are you, like, talking about, Torrie? They were so hot!" Stacy grinned, playing with her pigtails. Torrie nodded and then replied,  
  
"Yeah. But, like, what if they, like, find out and turn us in?" Torrie asked, her voice quivering a bit as the thought of being discovered flowed through her brain. It hit Stacy also, as she just stood there and thought about it. The two beautiful blondes pondered for a few moments, not hearing the two pairs of footsteps approaching them.  
  
"Hola Chicas!" One voice shouted, enthusiastically. Torrie and Stacy quickly turned around, Torrie's ponytail whipping around and hitting her in the face as she did so. The one who had spoke was Chavo Guerreo, the cousin of the guy with the mullet, Eddie.  
  
"Hi!" Stacy said, waving. She made her way over to Eddie and placed her hand on his bare chest. "Do you, like, work out or something?" She asked, smiling. He was beaming with pride as he turned to her.  
  
"Of course, Petunia." He told her, using the fake alias she had given him the previous day. The moment 'Petunia' was said, Eddie felt his stomach turn. How could a girl so pretty have such an ugly name? Chavo began to follow his cousin's lead, making his way over to Torrie. He placed his arm around her waist.  
  
"How you doin', Corky?" He said smoothly after a bit of hesitation. It was hard for Chavo to get the name out, since it was so unusual. Torrie Wilson was almost going to tell him her real name, but she caught herself in time.  
  
"I'm doing great!" She replied, her voice high and perky. Chavo grinned at her and the four begin to walk down the street.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the group was seated at an outdoor café. Eddie and Stacy, otherwise known as Petunia sat beside each other, across from Chavo and Torrie, otherwise known as Corky. The two pairs were just laughing, having a good time when Chavo brought up a very uncomfortable subject: The death of Petra Alexander. "Did you ladies hear about the news in the States? This guy ran over this little girl. What was his name again, Eddie?" Chavo tried to think, as Stacy and Torrie exchanged worried glances. The situation had even been heard in Mexico!  
  
"His name was Jeff Hardy. What an asshole." Eddie muttered, running his hands through his mullet. Torrie Wilson and Stacy Keibler stayed silent, just looking at each other, or looking down at the ground. Eddie and Chavo noticed that the usually perky girls were keeping quiet and raised their eyebrows at the young ladies.  
  
"Is there something wrong, ladies?" Chavo questioned, his arm around Torrie. Once she felt his touch, Torrie got frightened and jumped up and out of her seat. She gave a small shriek, scaring Stacy. The two guys and other people at the café stared at her, as if she was very odd.  
  
"Sorry. I'm just a little bit jumpy today." Torrie apologized, taking her seat once again. She slowly shifted her chair away from Chavo and closer to Stacy. Torrie leaned over to her best friend and whispered in her ear, "We need to get out of here. I can't handle when people talk about it." Stacy nodded and whispered back.  
  
"Me too." She said. Stacy then got up from her seat and gave an apologizing smile to Eddie and Chavo. "Sorry fellas, but we've got to get going! It was nice meeting you. Bye!" She quickly stated, grabbing Torrie's arm and dashing off in to the streets. Chavo and Eddie watched them run away, their eyebrows raised. Eddie then turned to Chavo, his hand pointing in the direction that the two girls ran.  
  
"Did they just run off on us, vato?" Eddie asked. Chavo nodded.  
  
"Nobody does that to Los Guerreos! Let's get them back, Eddie!" Chavo shouted, jumping out of his chair and running off in to the street. Eddie quickly followed. Now it was a chase.  
  
"CHICAS!" Eddie screamed at the top of his lungs, causing Torrie to turn around. She looked at Stacy, fear in her eyes.  
  
"Run faster, Stace! They're coming after us!" She panicked, as Stacy and her began to sprint, not knowing where to go. About twenty feet behind were Eddie and Chavo, who had to dodge through so many people who were in their way. Eddie almost collided with an elderly tourist while trying to catch up to Chavo. After being slapped in the face by her, he ran up to Chavo and the two continued to search for the two beautiful American girls.  
  
"These chicas are fast, Esse!" Eddie commented, almost out of breath.  
  
"Run faster, Eddie!" Chavo commanded, as he watched Stacy and Torrie turn the corner. Chavo began to sprint, Eddie trying to catch up with him.  
  
"WAIT FOR ME, CHAVITO!" Eddie hollered, taking a break. He leaned his back against a wall and took a few deep breaths. Chavo was now out of sight.  
  
Around the corner, Chavo was chasing Torrie and Stacy. The long-legged blonde noticed a small hiding spot in the bushes and jumped in, grabbing Torrie with her. Torrie almost shrieked, but Stacy clapped her hand over her best friend's mouth. Stacy placed her finger to her lips, shushing her. Torrie nodded and didn't move a muscle.  
  
"CORKY! PETUNIA!" They heard Chavo yell as he sprinted past the bush they were hiding in. A minute later, Eddie ran past, trying to catch up with his cousin. Torrie then turned to Stacy, the two of them still in the bush.  
  
"We need to turn ourselves in." She said, point blank. 


	22. In Over A Year

Author's Note: To understand this story, you must've read, "Notice Me" before reading this. I don't own anything except for the character of Skye Alexander and her family and friends. I also am the creater of Randy Orton's baby sister, Anabelle. The wrestlers own themselves and Vince McMahon owns the WWE. I don't own any music mentioned in this either. The artists own it and yadi-yada. The cat named Snicklefritz is from 'Big Comfy Couch'. Nickelodeon owns Spongebob! And I don't own anything so I won't make this long. I just need to say that I'm doing this for fun! Yeah, yeah. You've probably heard that speech a million times so; I'll shut up now and proceed with the story.  
  
The sounds of Hoobastank's "The Reason" were softly playing in the background as Skye Alexander held her cat Snicklefritz in her arms. She stroked his fur as he gave her a loving purr. Her hazel eyes were fixated on a picture sitting on her dresser. For once, it was not of her and her boyfriend, Randy Orton. It was a picture of her little sister before she had passed away, Petra. In the photograph, Petra was dressed in a pink tutu. She had her ballet slippers on and her hair done. The young child was all set to go to her dance recital, the last she would have in her entire life. It had been two weeks since Petra had passed away, but the mood has not changed around the Alexander house. Skye hadn't been to school since the accident and she had never wanted to go back. It was unbearable; the pressures she would face at school. Petra was buried just three days ago, and it had been non-stop misery for the entire family. Skye just stared blankly at the picture, praying for her sister to appear at her door and ask if she could come in. She wanted to wake up this horrible nightmare and find out that Petra really is alive. It killed Skye inside that she never was able to see her sister enter high school or go to her prom. Her children would never have an Aunt Petra to run to if they were mad at her. Skye stopped petting Snicklefritz to wipe away a few tears that were falling down her cheeks. She sniffled, wishing it would all go away. Snicklefritz jumped out of Skye's lap and landed on the ground. He walked around the room, just wandering as Skye shut off the radio and climbed out of her bed. Dressed in a pair of black sweatpants and a black oversize sweatshirt, the redheaded teenager walked out of her room and down the stairs. Sitting in the kitchen was her mother, Desirae. She was seated at the table, black puffy bags underneath her eyes. She had a cup of coffee sitting in front of her, but she had no heart to drink it. Tears ran down Desirae's cheeks. Skye walked over to her mother and placed her hand on her trembling shoulder. "Mom, Petra's in a better place now. God needed her in Heaven." Skye told her, not wanting to believe her own words.  
  
"Why did he have to take her like this? And when she was so young? She had so much to live for. God took my baby away." She softly said, hardly able to speak for the tears were running down her face. Skye quickly grabbed a tissue from a box sitting on the other side of the table and began to wipe away her mother's tears. Skye took the seat next to her Mom, wrapping her arms around her and leaning on her shoulder.  
  
"I know, Mom. It's hard. But Petra would want us to be strong."  
  
"I can't be strong right now, Skye. I just can't do it. Please, Skye. Be strong for the both of you. I need you to be my strength." Desirae sobbed, taking another tissue and wiping her eyes. Skye nodded. It was then she realized that she was actually a part of the Alexander family. For her entire life, she had felt like the outcast. Now she knew that she played a role in the family and she had to do her best to be strong.  
  
"I will, Mom. For you and the rest of this family." Skye spoke, letting her mother cry on her shoulder.  
  
Meanwhile, Randy Orton was facing the hardship at school. He sat in his English class, just staring at the clock on the wall. It was twenty minutes until the lunch bell and he couldn't wait to run over to Skye's house and see how she was doing. He couldn't concentrate on Romeo and Juliet. It was too complicated for him. His mind was on Skye and her family, not on whether Romeo and Juliet were bad decision makers. He drowned out the sounds of the classroom as his light blue eyes stared blankly at the clock. He yearned to just walk out and go to Skye's house. The last time he had seen her was the night before, and the entire family was a wreck. Vincent K. McMahon High was missing Braiden and Skye, and it was strange without them. The whole school had been moping around. Nobody was actually really paying attention, ever since the news of Petra's death had been announced. The situation got even worse when Jeff Hardy had been announced as the person who had run over Petra. The school had never been the same since.  
  
Finally, the twenty minutes were up and the lunch bell rang. Randy shot up from his desk, grabbed his boots and practically ran out of the door. Everybody moved out of the way for him as he ran to his locker, opened it up and threw his books in. After he had closed his locker door, he found Ric Flair and Hunter Hearst Helmsley standing there. "I'm in a hurry, guys. If you're going to bug me, then do it another day." Orton told them, turning away.  
  
"We didn't come here to bug you." Ric spoke up, as Randy turned back. He was a bit confused as to why Ric and Hunter were there.  
  
"We came here to say we're terribly sorry for what happened, man. We didn't know Petra personally, but we're still sorry it had to happen. Since you're headed over to the house, we were wondering if you could tell Braiden and Skye that we went our condolences?" Hunter asked, a serious look on his face. Randy couldn't believe it. The two biggest jerks in school were sorry for Petra's death.  
  
"Why don't you come with me? I'm sure Braiden would be happy to see you guys." He replied.  
  
"Are you sure? We don't want to be a bother or anything, man." Ric questioned. Randy nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure. I was there last night and Braiden seemed like he needed his friends."  
  
"All right then. Let's go." Hunter spoke and the three walked out of the school together, for the first time in over a year. 


	23. Possibly The End

Author's Note: To understand this story, you must've read, "Notice Me" before reading this. I don't own anything except for the character of Skye Alexander and her family and friends. I also am the creater of Randy Orton's baby sister, Anabelle. The wrestlers own themselves and Vince McMahon owns the WWE. I don't own any music mentioned in this either. The artists own it and yadi-yada. The cat named Snicklefritz is from 'Big Comfy Couch'. Nickelodeon owns Spongebob! And I don't own anything so I won't make this long. I just need to say that I'm doing this for fun! Yeah, yeah. You've probably heard that speech a million times so; I'll shut up now and proceed with the story.  
  
Well folks, I've come to the end of this story. This is the last chapter, which will either wrap it all up or leave you hanging for a third one. I guess you're going to have to read it to find out. Thanks for reading and all your reviews.  
  
"Enjoying your flight, ladies?" The friendly flight attendant asked, causing Stacy Keibler to practically jump out of her seat. Stacy's senses were heightened and she was petrified of the smallest things as her and Torrie were on their way home from Mexico.  
  
"Yeah. Everything's g-gr-gr-great." She stuttered as the flight attendant began to walk away. Once she was far enough, Stacy tapped Torrie on the shoulder, who opened her eyes from the nap she was taking. "I can't handle this anymore, Torrie! I'm starting to get really paranoid!"  
  
"Stacy, calm down! We'll just get there and turn ourselves in. I mean, Jeff's in jail already. Look at us! They can't do anything bad to us. We're too beautiful for jail." She said, starting to close her eyes again. Stacy rolled her eyes. Sometimes Torrie was just too much of a ditz for even Stacy.  
  
"They'll put anybody in jail! Even Jennifer Lopez!" She exclaimed, trying to keep her voice down to keep people from staring at them. Torrie opened her eyes once again.  
  
"Jennifer Lopez isn't even pretty! All she has going for her is that big ass."  
  
"Whatever! I'm just saying, the moment we turn ourselves in, Jeff will be free. We'll be the ones put in a jail cell. I don't want to share a cell with a burly woman named Big Bertha!" Stacy complained, trying to snap her best friend back in to reality. The blonde sitting beside her rolled her eyes.  
  
"We aren't going to jail. Besides, I'd look horrible in one of those jumpsuits." Torrie told her, playing it cool. That was it. Stacy didn't know what to do to make Torrie realize that they'd be put in jail. Unbuckling her seat belt, Stacy Keibler stood up and screamed at the top of her lungs,  
  
"WE'RE GOING TO GO TO JAIL BECAUSE WE'RE THE ONES WHO RAN OVER PETRA ALEXANDER!" The entire plane went silent, as people gasped. Stacy had just realized what she had said and clapped her hand over her mouth. Torrie's eyes went wide. A stewardess approached the two girls.  
  
"Ladies, come with me." She spoke, taking Stacy and Torrie to the back of the plane.  
  
Back at home, Skye Alexander was sitting in the kitchen with her mother. Desirae was crying on the shoulder of her now only daughter as the doorbell rang. A few seconds later, Braiden emerged from his bedroom to open the door. Standing at the door was Randy Orton, along with Ric Flair and Hunter Helmsley. Braiden was surprised to see his friends standing at the door, for they weren't there at Petra's funeral.  
  
"Hey man." Ric spoke first, as Randy allowed himself in to the house to see Skye. Braiden stepped outside to patch things up with Hunter and Ric.  
  
Randy made his way in to the kitchen, where he found Skye comforting her mother. He walked over to the mother and daughter and placed his arms around both. "How are you doing, Mrs. Alexander?" Randy asked.  
  
Desirae Alexander looked up at Randy Orton, whose light blue eyes seemed sad. Seeing him sad made her sad, for Petra had liked Randy very much. "Oh Randy...Petra adored you so much." She spoke, her voice soft and trembling. More tears streamed down her face as Skye looked over at her boyfriend.  
  
"She was the one who got us together." Skye said, smiling at Randy. He smiled back, lacing his fingers with hers.  
  
"I will never forget her for that." He replied, leaning over to kiss Skye. In his heart, Randy knew that he'd be with Skye forever because Petra was a part of them and she was going to be a part of them forever.  
  
"Mr. Hardy?" The police guard asked, as Jeff looked up from his seat.  
  
"What?" He questioned, an annoyed tone in his voice. He really wasn't ready to face another round of push-ups or scrubbing toilets.  
  
"You're free to go." The guard told him.  
  
"Excuse me?" Jeff asked, not really believing what he had just heard.  
  
"You are free to go. Two girls turned themselves in. We're sorry for accusing you."  
  
"Who are the two girls?"  
  
"Their names are Stacy Keibler and Torrie Wilson." The guard explained, opening the cell and sliding the door open as Jeff stepped out. He was led to the front office by the guard, eyeing Stacy and Torrie who were cuffed and being talked to by a few officers. A small smile on his face, Jeff walked out of the police station and in to the open air. He was free. 


End file.
